Etat d'âme
by Lying Cat
Summary: Castiel perd progressivement ses pouvoirs pour une raison inconnue, heureusement qu'il peut compter sur la participation des frères Winchester pour lui venir en aide. Surtout Dean qui ne manque pas d'y mettre un certain entrain ! DESTIEL
1. Chapter 1

**ETAT D'ÂME**

 **Disclaimers : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter et les détourner, comme toujours :-)**

 **Résumé : Castiel perd progressivement ses pouvoirs pour une raison inconnu, heureusement qu'il peut compter sur la participation des frères Winchester pour lui venir en aide ! Surtout Dean qui ne manque pas d'y mettre un certain entrain ! DESTIEL**

 **Warning : Dean Winchester x Castiel, rating T.**

* * *

\- Cas... Cas... hé Cas... tu peux arrêter maintenant ? Tu vas finir par percer un trou dans mon crâne si tu continue.

Castiel fixa le visage de Dean avec son air méditatif et posa à nouveau ses deux doigts au milieu de son front en ignorant sa plainte. Comme ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas, il s'acharna avec plus de force. Dean fit un pas en arrière.

\- Aoutch ! Crétin... je ne suis pas une putain de noisette et tu n'es pas un putain d'écureuil !

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

Dean le fusilla du regard.

\- Je crois que j'ai remarqué.

Castiel examina l'intérieur de ses paumes, le visage fermé, comme si une réponse allait apparaître entre les lignes de sa peau. Ça faisait des jours que ses pouvoirs ne faisaient que décroître. Les premiers signes de défaillance s'étaient manifestés en plein combat, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à matérialiser son glaive angélique. La puissante présence qu'il imposait habituellement a des mètre à la ronde s'était peu à peu affaiblit, et les démons mineurs lui causaient de plus en plus de problèmes. Aujourd'hui il venait d'atteindre un nouveau stade d'affaiblissement, les frères winchester pouvaient dire adieu aux joies de la téléportation. Dean lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Ecoute, c'est pas grave...on va prendre ma bagnole pour changer, lui dit il en voyant sa mine abattue.

Castiel hocha la tête et s'installa sur le siège passager de l'Impala.

\- Allez Cas... arrête de me tirer cette tronche ! On s'en est plutôt bien sorti, non ? On as tué un paquet de vampires et on est bon pour une balade romantique au clair de lune !

\- Enterrer des cadavres dans la foret n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une balade romantique, Dean.

\- Tu chipotes.

Cas lui lança un regard insistant et plongea la main sur la cuisse de Dean. La voiture fit un grand écart sur la droite et grimpa sur le trottoir pour percuter une poubelle.

\- Putain, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Hurla Dean en reprenant le contrôle de la direction avec difficulté.

En guise de réponse il glissa les doigts dans la poche de son jeans en lui arrachant un frisson et sortit son téléphone portable.

\- Dis moi ce qu'est une ballade romantique. Ordonna Castiel à l'objet en articulant distinctement.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, Cas adorait son nouveau portable. Surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert que la voix enregistrée répondait a toutes les questions qu'on lui posait.

\- « Ballade, nom féminin, Une ballade est un poème médiéval composé de plusieurs strophes et d'un refrain. Une ballade désigne également une promenade, ou une marche agréable. Romantique, adjectif, propre au romantisme qui par nature touche la sensibilité, invite à l'émotion et à la rêverie. »

Après avoir écouté attentivement les explications de la voix enregistrée, Castiel prit une minute de réflexion.

\- Est ce qu'enterrer des cadavres provoque chez toi de l'émotion et de la rêverie ?

Dean ricana.

\- T'as pas idée !

Après une 1h de route, Castiel s'endormit contre la vitre de la voiture. Détruire le nid de vampire sans l'intégralité de sa force l'avait complètement épuisé. Si il se mettait a dormir, c'était vraiment mauvais signe. Dean avait hâte de retourner au motel pour savoir ce que Sam avait trouvé d'intéressant pendant leur absence.

Ils furent accueilli par un pack de bière sur la table et Sam prêt a leur faire un exposer, l'ordinateur dans les bras.

\- On t'écoute, Sammy.

\- j'ai commencé par chercher l'origine de la perte des pouvoirs. A ma connaissance, Cas à subit peu de dégâts ces six derniers mois a part la morsure de loup et le poignard dans la cuisse. Le loup n'était pas un monstre donc il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ait eut des conséquences néfastes. Par contre j'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes sur le poignard.

Il leur montra un visuel sur un site internet. Dean reconnu immédiatement la lame noire, entourée de corde ensanglantées et de la collection de molaires et d'incisives qui ornaient l'objet comme des perles décoratives. C'était une affaire de meurtres qui remontait a plusieurs semaines, un collectionneur d'objet ancien possédé par l'esprit d'une sorcière s'était jeté sur eux alors que Castiel affrontait un démon qui occupait le corps de sa femme de ménage.

\- Selon le musée des arts primitifs de chicago, ces poignards étaient utilisés dans des rituels vaudoux afin de drainer l'énergie de son utilisateur et de le conférer aux poupées animistes. Il était préalablement trempé dans de l'urine de chacal... c'est charmant ! … et du sang de chauve souris.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais Cas n'a jamais eut ce poignard entre les mains ou participé à des rituels vaudoux...tu as participé a des rituels vaudoux ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Répondit Castiel d'une voix neutre.

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- C'est ma seule piste et les symptômes correspondent. Je pense que ça vaut le coup de creuser. J'ai récupéré un contact en Louisiane qui pourrait probablement nous aider. C'est une guérisseuse que j'ai trouvé dans le journal de papa. Je crois que Bobby avait déjà mentionné son nom.

\- C'est partit pour la Louisiane alors...c'est trop loin pour utiliser ma caisse... on va y aller en... avion ! S'exclama Dean quand il vit que Cas s'apprêter à taper son front avec ses deux doigts levés.

Sam s'étira.

\- Il est presque 1h du matin, on devrait aller se coucher, toi aussi Cas, je m'occupe de réserver les billets.

Castiel secoua la tête négativement et s'appuya contre la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur. C'est ce qu'il faisait quand il ne passait pas la majeur partie de la nuit a veiller sur Dean pendant son sommeil. Cas semblait très préoccupé par l'état de son âme, peu de choses sur terre étaient capable de blesser ou d'affaiblir un ange et Dean était déterminer a mettre la main dessus et à l'éradiquer. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin que les démons trouvent un nouveau moyen de remporter cette guerre. et puis...merde... c'était Cas. Ce putain d'imbécile de Cas. Si personne n'était là pour le protéger, il était capable de vendre son âme à n'importe qui pour apprendre tous les secrets de l'utilisation d'une brosse à dent. Dean s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Demain il trouverait une solution.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent aux aurores pour prendre le premier vol pour New Orleans.

\- ça va aller, Dean ? Demanda Sam alors que son frère fixait la route d'un air crispé.

\- Hein ? Oui, oui... demande à l'emplumé qui dort sur la banquette arrière, pour ma part j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir perdu mes capacités surnaturelles. Je suis toujours aussi beau et aussi chiant...

Sur ces mots il alluma la radio en faisant sursauter Castiel sur les premières notes d'AC /DC.

\- J'ai entendu quelqu'un hurler... s'exclama l'ange les cheveux ébouriffés.

\- C'est sûrement le dernier cris d'agonie de tes oreilles, Cas. ironisa Sam d'un air exaspéré.

\- La ferme, Sammy, c'est un classique ! Si tu n'es pas capable de le reconnaître c'est que tes tympans sont déjà mort depuis longtemps.

\- Il ne devrait pas crier comme ça... son cancer de l'estomac au stade 2 risque de dégénérer.

\- Toujours là pour pour foutre en l'air une bonne chanson, hein, Cas ? Foutue messager divin.

Sam et Castiel échangèrent un regard.

\- Prépare toi, Cas, ce n'est que le début, la version vraiment insupportable de Dean se manifestera a peu prêt avant le décollage.

Et comme l'avait prédit Sam, Dean devint vraiment intenable aux abords de l'aéroport. La main plaquée derrière sa nuque et la mâchoire contractée, il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Après 5 heures de sommeil et quatre expressos épais comme du pétrole, l'aîné des winchester n'était plus qu'une pelote de nerfs. Dean avait horreur de prendre l'avion, surtout depuis qu'une bande de démons dans le corps des pilotes s'étaient amusés a leur faire vivre leur premier expérience en apesanteur ! Quelques minutes avant l'embarquement, il attrapa la manche de son frère.

\- On peut faire demi-tour, non ? Je suis sur que ma princesse arrivera à faire la route.

\- Tu parles de trois jours d'autoroute avec une fin de trajet perdu dans le bayou le plus épais de tout le pays ?

Dean déglutit, le visage en sueur.

\- Je ne veux pas entrer dans cette boite en métal à 200 mètres au-dessus du sol, Sammy ! On trouvera un moyen. Cas nous a forcément cacher un pote à plumes qui pourrait nous zapper directement en Louisiane ou un démon... on invoquera un démon... pour faire un tout petit pacte ?

\- Dean. Il faut que tu surmonte ça, mon vieux ! L'avion décolle dans 7 minutes. Lui signala Sam en regardant sa montre.

\- Putain, je dois vraiment t'aimer pour faire ça, Cas.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté en plissant les yeux.

\- euh... Tu n'es pas obliger de rapprocher ton visage, ça rend le sens de ma phrase vraiment bizarre...

Sam passa la main entre eux pour rompre le contact visuel.

\- Désolé de m'imposer les gars, mais on doit vraiment y aller, là.

Ils se présentèrent dans la salle d'embarquement en poussant Dean pour l'empêcher de faire demi-tour. Castiel plaça son billet au niveau de son visage avec un air grave comme si il s'agissait d'un badge du FBI.

\- Mon nom est Oliver Clark, et je suis un homme tout à fait normal.

\- Euh...oui... vous pouvez y aller monsieur... lui répondit l'hôtesse avec un air embarrassé.

Sam tenta de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de préciser qu'il était normal mais il abandonna en rencontrant ses deux yeux perplexe et concentré. Le trio traversa le couloir qui menait aux portes de l'avion.

\- Bienvenue à Bord messieurs, en espérant que vous aller passer un agréable voyage en compagnie de...

Elle fut interrompit par de l'eau jeter a son visage.

\- Dean ! On avait dit pas d'eau bénite, se plaignit Sam entre ses dents serrés.

\- Désolé mademoiselle ça m'a échappé !

\- Bienvenue a bord, messieurs, leur dit une deuxième hôtesse avec un grand sourire de toutes ses dents. Une deuxième vague d'arrosage attaqua son maquillage.

\- Dean, bordel !

\- Ne me dit pas qu'elle n'avait pas l'air démoniaque celle là !

Sam sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche et l'aida à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Couina-t-elle alors que son Khôl noir coulait sous ses yeux humides.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, ne faites pas attention à lui, euh... Courtney, dit Sam en lisant son badge, il est un peu difficile à gérer parfois.

Castiel la fixa intensément et se pencha prêt de son visage. C'est souvent le genre d'expression qu'il tirait quand il était concentré à lire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je pense pas que ce soit une technique de drague pour récupérer votre numéro de téléphone ou vous agresser sexuellement. Lui dit il la tête penché sur le cotés.

Elle lui lança une regard effrayé.

\- Pardon ? Mais... jamais je n'oserai... jamais je ne me permettrai... bafouilla-t-elle.

Sam écrasa la paume de sa main contre son visage, à bout de nerfs et leur lança un regard offusqué.

\- Allez vous asseoir, vous deux ! TOUT DE SUITE.

Dean lui adressa un sourire nerveux avant d'emprunter l'aller central, l'air renfrogné. Ses yeux faisaient des allers retours entre la cabine des pilotes et les gilets de sauvetages coincés sous les sièges des passagers.

\- Tu fais ça souvent ? demanda-t-il brusquement à Cas qui se tenait derrière lui.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il distraitement.

\- Lire dans la tête des autres ?

Cas haussa les épaules.

\- Seulement quand ça me parait nécessaire.

Dean faillit répliquer pour lui dire qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment la même notion de ce qui était vraiment "nécessaire", mais il se ravisa en secouant la tête. Même si il était habitué à toutes les bizarreries qui se produisait quand un ange du seigneur vous faisait office de meilleur ami, savoir que Cas pouvait sonder le font de sa pensée et dire bonjour à ses fantasmes d'un seul haussement de sourcils faisait partie des choses qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Il renifla avec mépris.

Ils s'avancèrent dans l'aller centrale pour trouver leurs places. Dean balança son sac en toile dans le compartiment au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il avait pris soin d"utiliser un glyphe de protection pour dissimuler son fusil à pompe et ses outils de chasseur aux yeux du personnel de l'aéroport.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire entre la place prêt de la fenêtre avec une charmante vu sur les réacteurs en flammes où celle à coté couloir ou je ne verrais pas le crash arrivé ! Va pour les réacteurs en flammes.

\- Tu sais Dean, les probabilités de mourir dans un avion sont très faible, je peux te dessiner un diagramme... Le proposa Castiel en s'installant a coté de lui.

\- Non, Cas. Pas de diagramme.

\- Mais...

\- j'ai dis NON.

Une pointe de déception adorable se lut dans la moue de Cas. Dean l'ignora en se tortillant dans son siège pour trouver une position confortable qui lui permettrait de bondir vers la sortie en cas de grosse turbulence. Cas en profiter pour glisser la main dans la poche de son ami pour en extraire son téléphone portable.

\- Il faut que tu perdes cette manie de me peloter à chaque fois que tu veux une information.

\- Désolé Dean, je m'arrangerai pour que ce soit plus agréable la prochaine fois.

Dean faillit hocher la tête, puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Tu... quoi ?

Cas ignora sa question et parla distinctement à l'écran du téléphone comme si il s'agissait d'une véritable personne.

\- Mourir en avion.

\- « Les probabilité de mourir en avion sont d'environ 1 sur un million. Les cause principales d'accidents sont liées à des erreurs humaines de perte de contrôle de l'appareil. En outre les erreurs mécaniques qui surviennent sont généralement l'inflammation de gaz ou des réacteurs, la déchirure des ailes, et sont toutes liées à des erreurs de maintenance. Il est également possible que les conditions aériennes telles que des anticyclones, des nuages ou de la foudre soit responsable du crash. En cas de chute de l'appareil les risques de survit sont nulles. »

\- Merci Cas, ironisa Dean le visage crispé.

Grace à lui, il était prêt à fracasser la vitre et à plonger dans le chariot à bagages en contre bas.

\- Pourtant je sens que tu es nerveux. Répondit Cas sans vraiment comprendre l'état émotionnel de son ami.

Il glissa ses mains autour du visage de Dean.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu devrais le sentir. Lui dit-il simplement en plaquant son front contre le sien.

Ses yeux bleus prirent une tinte lumineuse. Le corps de Dean fut parcouru par une vague de chaleur, c'était comme plonger dans un bassin d'eau tiède, la sensation était agréable et enivrante. Sa respiration devint fiévreuse et sa peau, brulante. Dean n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de son visage et de leurs nez qui se frôlaient presque. L'expression parfaitement impassible de l'ange, illuminée par les iris incandescentes qui attestaient de son origine céleste le rendait toujours incroyablement beau et intimidant. Dean déglutit difficilement en espérant très fort que Cas n'était pas en train de lire dans son esprit. Pendant un instant il oublia le décor autour de lui, les voix des passagers et le bruit des valises s'atténuèrent, l'avion et la cage en métal avait complètement disparut. Un brouillard de sensations étranges flottait autour de lui, seul le contacte de leurs fronts et des mains fermement appuyées contre sa tête le raccrochait à la réalité. Il ne savait pas ce que Cas était en train de lui faire mais ça marchait foutrement bien.

\- Les gars ? Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Sam se tenait encore dans la rangée, son sac à la main et le visage vraiment perplexe. Castiel eut un mouvement de recul.

\- C'est bon maintenant tu devrais réussir à dormir, déclara-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Dean grogna de frustration et glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour se remettre dans la même position.

\- Oublie Sam, il est chiant. refait ton truc... se plaignit-il d'une voix rauque.

Castiel le repoussa gentiment.

\- Non. Tu risques de perdre pied si je recommence.

\- Tu l'as drogué ? S'exclama Sam d'un air ahuri.

\- Non. Aucune substance de ce genre ne circule dans son organisme.

\- Mais il est complètement stone !

Effectivement, Dean, la tête contre la vitre, fixait le paysage avec un grand sourire. Il pointa une mouette qui volait prêt de l'aile de l'appareil du bout du doigt et fut parcourut d'un rire idiot.

\- Ça va durer longtemps ? demanda Sam avec inquiétude.

Castiel plissa les yeux.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- c'est tout ce que tu as comme certitude ? j'espère pour toi qu'on aura pas à le porter comme un poids mort pour le faire sortir d'ici.

Dean dessina un smiley dans la poussière du hublot avec un geste lent de drogué et se mit à ricaner de plus belle.

\- merde... manquait plus que ça ! Pesta Sam.

La tête de Dean roula sur le coté et il ferma les yeux. Un ronflement sonore s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombre. Aucun réacteur en flammes ou d'hôtesse démoniaque ne vint interrompre le vol en direction de New Orléans. Sam réussi même à dormir une paire d'heure en laissant Castiel apprendre par cœur le manuel de vol avec beaucoup de curiosité. Quand les hôtesses leur annoncèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés, Dean ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un air ensommeillé. Il s'appuya contre le compartiment à bagage pour ne pas s'étaler, les jambes flageolantes.

\- Bon sang, j'ai l'impression d'entendre les couleurs, gémit-t-il.

Sam fusilla Cas du regard qui leva les mains en signe d'incompréhension. Apparemment il n'était pas très au faite des effets secondaires. Au moins, il avait l'air relativement normale. La suite du trajet se fit en taxi, en bus à travers la foret épaisse puis en barque sur les marécages de Louisiane.

Castiel semblait de plus en plus épuisé, le peu de route qu'ils eurent a faire à pied fut difficile et éreintante. Quand Dean plaqua sa main sur son front il réalisa qu'il était brûlant de fièvre. Après avoir arpenté un sentier étroit sur une centaine de mètres, ils pénétrèrent dans une propriété entourée par des grilles en fer forgé, recouverte de mousse.

\- Regardez les pentacles tout au long de la grille, cet endroit est un immense piège à démon. Commenta Sam avec une pointe d'admiration.

La demeure de la guérisseuse était une vaste maison en bois sur un étage, recouvert de symbole a l'encre rouge.

\- Vous croyez que c'est du sang ? Demanda Sam.

Dean désigna un étrange totem sur leur droite qui semblait composé d'organes sanguinolents.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu poses cette question !

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de signaler leur présence. Une jeune femme afro recouverte de tatouages s'avança vers eux.

\- Elle vous attend. Leur dit-elle sans plus de détail.

La pièce où elle les conduisit était une vaste salle aveugle éclairée par des torches. Un large cercle d'invocation était dessiné au sol et parsemé d'ossements et de pierres luisantes. Les murs de la pièce étaient totalement recouvert de plantes séchés, de poupées en cordes et d'animaux mort. Leurs yeux s'attardèrent sur les outils métalliques à l'allure étrange qui étaient suspendu à des crochets scintillants depuis le plafond.

\- Super déco ! On se sent tout de suite à l'aise, ironisa Dean en touchant une aile de chauve-souri qui pendait à coté de lui.

Le guérisseuse s'avança vers eux, c'était une femme à l'allure époustouflante. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière et coiffés en multitude de tresses ornées de perles qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos. Des tatouages similaire à la fille qui leur avait ouvert la porte étaient gravés dans sa peau, et à vrai dire, ils pouvaient apprécier le spectacle parce que l'unique bande de cuir qui cachait sa poitrine n'était pas très épaisse. Les trois hommes déglutir, même Castiel semblait troublé par sa présence.

\- Vous avez mangé vos langues ? Demanda-t-elle en gloussant.

Elle les invita a s'asseoir en tailleur avec elle.

\- Vous êtes là pour lui n'est ce pas ?

Le groupe fut étonné de sa perspicacité. Les médiums avaient parfois des intuitions extraordinaires, mais cette femme les avaient analysé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Elle se pencha et caressa la joue de Castiel du bout des doigts en faisant scintiller les bracelets accrochés à son poignée. Ils remarquèrent par la même occasion que ses ongles étaient taillés en pointes comme des serres de rapaces.

\- Je sais ce qu'il est et je n'aime pas aider ces créatures qui ont tourné le dos à l'humanité. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Castiel contracta la mâchoire et la fixa avec son regard perforant. Il ne la repoussa pas, mais il y avait quelque chose d'hostile dans son expression. Dean posa la main sur le bras toujours tendu au niveau du visage de son ami.

\- Il faut que vous nous aidiez ! Cette chose qui absorbe ses pouvoirs n'a peut être pas de limite.

Sam sortit une chemise cartonnée de son sac et sortit une photo du poignard.

\- Vous connaissez cette arme ? Elle est capable de drainer l'énergie de son utilisateur. C'est peut être la cause de sa faiblesse.

La guérisseuse fixa l'image un instant d'un air pensif.

\- En effet, elle est d'ailleurs toujours plantée dans sa jambe.

\- Pardon ?

La guérisseuse ignora l'incrédulité générale avec un haussement d'épaule gracieux. Elle fit un mouvement de la main comme si ses doigts pressaient une balle invisible devant elle. Une forme floue se brouilla au niveau de la cuisse de Castiel. Elle devint de plus en plus nette et au bout de quelques secondes, le poignard apparut nettement aux yeux de tous.

La lame était complètement enfoncée dans sa cuisse. Et à en juger par la longueur de la poignée, il devait quasiment transpercer sa jambe.

Castiel poussa un gémissement de douleur, et se recroquevilla. Un filet pourpre coula de sa bouche. Sam et Dean étaient pétrifiés. Son ventre se tordit dans un spasme et il cracha d'avantage de sang. Ses doigts étaient plaqués au sol et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la terre battue, la souffrance était visible sur chaque partie de son corps.

\- putain ! Il faut lui enlever cette saloperie...

Dean s'empara du poignard avant de pousser un hurlement. Un choc électrique parcourut sa peau au contact du métal. L'objet ne voulait apparemment pas se déloger du corps de sa victime. Dean souffla plusieurs fois pour surmonter la sensation de son bras endolori, et se lança dans une deuxième tentative infructueuse. A chaque fois qu'il exerçait d'avantage de force dans sa prise, le poignard lui envoyait des ondes de chocs plus en plus violentes.

La guérisseuse se sentit obliger d'intervenir.

\- Pas la peine de t'abîmer, trésor, si tu arrives à retirer cette arme, ça va le tuer.

Dean laissa retomber sa main.

\- Pourquoi est ce que cette saloperie agit seulement maintenant ?

\- Parce qu'il refoulait la douleur. A l'état actuel des choses, ce poignard a absorbé une trop grande partie de sa force, il ne sera pas capable de soigner sa blessure.

Elle fit un mouvement pour faire disparaître le poignard à nouveau. Quand l'image disparut, Castiel se redressa et essuya le sang du coin de ses lèvres. La sensation du métal qui creusait sa chair s'était envolé aussi vite qu'elle s'était manifesté. Il se redressa sous le regard attentif de Dean, les yeux voilés pas l'angoisse.

\- La douleur est partie. Dit il pour rassurer ses amis, tout en reprenant son souffle avec difficulté.

La guérisseuse se leva et tapa trois fois dans ses mains. Cinq jeune filles âgées d'une petite vingtaine d'années pénétrèrent dans la salle et s'alignèrent devant eux. Elles étaient ravissante, des tresses ornées de perles colorées encadraient leur pommettes roses. Les mains croisées et le regard au sol, elles attendaient docilement qu'on leur donne un ordre, comme des poupées immobiles.

\- Tu connais la procédure mon ange, il te suffit de toucher l'âme de l'une d'entre elles pour récupérer tes pouvoirs en attendant de te débarrasser de ce maléfice.

Castiel semblait évaluer la proposition. Au bout des quelques instant il secoua la tête.

\- Non. Répondit-il fermement.

Dean l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de se montrer réticent, Cas, tu as vu ce que ce truc est en train de te faire ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Dean. Dans mon état actuel, je pourrais absorber toute l'âme de cette fille, je ne me contrôle pas assez pour prendre le risque de la tuer. Sans parler du fait que je pourrais vous blesser, toi et Sam, si le flux d'énergie est trop instable. Tu as déjà vu mes semblables à l'oeuvre, tous les gens de cette pièce pourrait être souffler par l'explosion.

Dean serra les dents, les tendances défaitistes de Cas l'avait tellement souvent empêcher d'agir par le passé qu'il était presque sur que son ami envisageait la pire des situations.

-Je suis sur que tu peux arriver à te contrôler, Cas... tu as vu comme les choses ce sont empirée, et si il y a un moyen de sortir de là, on peut pas se permettre de s'en passer.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.

\- Cas, s'il te plait... ne m'inflige pas ça...

Il avait prononcé ses mots d'une voix basse. Son ton était faussement calme, Sam pouvait voir les faibles tremblement de ses mains serrées et lire la détresse dans les yeux de son frère. Castiel, à cent milles lieux de comprendre l'inquiétude des deux frères à son sujet, se contentait d'évaluer les risques sur une balance, comme un vulgaire logiciel de traitement de données. Comme si sa vie se résumait à une petit calcul de pourcentage.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Insista-t-il avec conviction.

\- Cas...

Dean se remit à souffler longuement, comme pour contenir sa fureur. Les yeux de Castiel s'adoucir.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean. C'est mieux comme ça.

Dean l'attrapa par le col.

\- T'as pas intérêt à baisser les bras, comme a chaque fois ! Peut être que tu ne prêtes aucune importance à ta putain de vie, mais je te promets que je te forcerai à le faire si il le faut.

La guérisseuse mit court à la conversation en tendant un bras entre eux pour attirer leur attention.

\- Si tu as peur de ne pas réussir à contenir le flux d'énergie, il existe un moyen qui pourra te satisfaire d'avantage. Leur annonça-t-elle très calmement.

Sam fronça les sourcils, il la soupçonnait de leur donner des informations au compte-goute pour évaluer la détermination de ses invités. Comme elle n'ajoutait rien, Dean tourna la tête vers elle avec agacement.

\- Et je supposes que vous comptez développer...

La guérisseuse s'empara d'une coupe en argent et un jeta un petit os qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Après quoi, elle décapita une chauve-souris et éteignit le feu avec le sang qui coulait de sa gorge béate.

\- Mon aide ne sera pas gratuite. Annonça-t-elle.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, à part mon âme, ou la sienne ou celle de mon frère. Répondit Dean sur la défensive.

Les frères Winchesters étaient des vétérans dans le domaine, et traiter avec des sorcières et des démons demandait toujours la plus grande prudence.

La guérisseuse gloussa.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, mon grand, je ne commerce pas avec ce genre de choses. Tout ce que je vous demande en échange sera de faire votre travail habituel.

Castiel la fixa avec méfiance.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quoique ce soit qui pourrais empêcher une âme de causer des dégâts.

Elle le considéra un instant avant de rire a nouveau, sa voix raisonnait comme un tintement de cristal.

\- C'est parce que vous autres, les Anges, êtes beaucoup trop chaste. C'est quelque choses que j'ai appris en observant les démons; dit-elle avec assurance. Pourquoi crois tu qu'ils scellent un pacte d'une pression sur les lèvres ? par fantasies peut-être ?

Il fronça les sourcils en adoptant son éternel regard perplexe, mais n'ajouta rien, elle avait visiblement capter son attention.

\- L'âme humaine est incroyable, continua-t-elle, tellement puissante et si infiniment sensible à autrui. Vous n'êtes pas obliger d'employer la forces pour en faire bénéfice.

\- Où voulez vous en venir, s'impatienta Dean.

\- C'est très simple mon chou, pour faire raisonner l'âme d'un être humain, il suffit de l'embrasser ! Elle désigna les jeunes filles toujours alignées en face d'eux, choisis la plus jolie, Castiel, et elle est à toi.

Castiel se redressa, visiblement troublé par cette décision. A ses yeux ces filles n'étaient que des enfants qu'on lui présentait comme un étalage de viande. Il prit une inspiration.

\- Ça ne règle toujours pas le problème, je ne suis pas sur de réussir à contrôler le gouffre de mon âme, je pourrais la tuer.

\- Cas... fais toi confiance, intervint Sam, tu as déjà montrer que tu pouvais accomplir des exploits qui transcendent les règles imposées par le paradis. Je ne veux pas que tu tue cette fille, mais au fond de toi, tu dois sentir que tu en es capable.

Castiel lui lança un regard hésitant.

\- je ne sais pas, Sam...

Dean avait envie de le frapper. De le frapper très fort. Tout ce qu'ils accomplissaient comportait toujours des risques, ils avaient fait face à des situations bien pires que celles là. Est ce que Castiel donnait si peu de crédit à sa propre vie ? Est ce qu'il pouvait balayer leurs arguments sous pretexte qu'il souffrait d'une trop grande culpabilité ? Dean savait qu'il ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir tuer un grands nombres de siens, d'avoir plongé la terre dans le chaos en libérant les Leviathans, mais ce revirement était trop brutal. Et même si le chemin vers l'acceptation était encore long, Cas n'avait pas le droit de dénigrer tout ce qu'ils avaient construit. Putain. Dean crèverait en se prenant des balles a sa place. Alors Cas n'avait tout simplement pas le droit d'être idiotement réticent quand sa vie était en jeu. Comment est ce qu'il pouvait convaincre ce gros imbécile de se faire un peu confiance, autant que Dean avait confiance en lui ?

La réponse était. très simple.

Il suffisait que Dean accomplisse quelque choses d'assez stupide pour le convaincre qu'il avait confiance en lui, qu'il ne tuerait personne, qu'il arriverait à se contrôler. Et d'ailleurs, il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

\- Essaye de te résister à ça, dit-il avec un large sourire, en agrippant fermement ses épaules.

Les lèvres de Dean s'écrasèrent contre sa bouche.

C'était un baiser brutale et gauche. Comme pouvait l'être le tout premier contacte timide entre deux partenaires. Dean pouvait sentir les battements de coeur contre le peau de Cas et ses muscles crispés par la surprise. Les yeux de l'ange crépitaient au centre de l'iris, des étincelles iridescentes gagnaient en intensité. Quand ils retrouvèrent un lueur bleu lumineuse et constante, ses ailes d'ombres se déployèrent dans son dos dans une explosion d'énergie.

Dean gagna un peu d'assurance et glissa une main derrière la nuque de son partenaire. Il pencha sa tête sur le coté pour approfondir le contact de leurs lèvres, en caressant sa langue avec lenteur. Ce n'était pas douloureux, ni même désagréable. Dean n'arrivait même pas à sentir quoi ce soit d'autre que les sensations enivrantes de leurs peaux qui se touchaient. Cas ne tarda pas abandonné toute résistance, son souffle devint haletant et il répondit à ses lèvres avec des mouvements affamés.

Dean était à des années lumière d'imaginer ce que cet acte impulsif provoquerait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Le contacte de sa bouche pressée contre les lèvres de Cas, ses bras qui serraient son dos à la base de ses ailes, et les pulsations rapides qui martelaient ses veines, c'était beaucoup plus agréable que prévu. Ses genoux tremblaient d'excitation et il était à deux doigts de le renverser au sol et de lui arracher son trench coat ! l Il continua de le serrer à lui briser les cotes - bien que Dean ne soit probablement pas capable d'érafler un ange- juste pour être sur qu'il ne tenterait pas de s'échapper et de recommencer le cirque de tout à l'heure.

Castiel s'écarta de ses bras brusquement et fit un pas en arrière pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Ses yeux reprirent une teinte normale et ses ailes disparurent, mais il semblait avoir retrouver son aura et son charisme. Il lança un regard énervé à l'autre homme qui venait de s'affaisser sur le plancher, pris de vertige.

\- C'était dangereux, Dean !

\- Je ne suis pas mort, lui fit remarquer ce dernier avec un sourire désabusé.

Sam toussota.

\- bon, on peut dire que ça été vite expédié ! j'imagine que Cas va mieux...

Castiel hocha la tête, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des jours, voir des semaines. Il lança un regard timide à Dean toujours assis au sol. Quand leurs yeux entrèrent en contacte, un sourire sarcastique fendait le coin de ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 1, merci de l'avoir lu !**

 **et peut être à bientôt pour la suite**

 **Lying Cat pour vous servir**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me voilà enfin de retour, merci pour vos messages d'encouragements !**

 **Un grand merci pour Sama-66 pour sa beta lecture,** **c'est grace à elle que ce chapitre a beaucoup plus de gueule et beaucoup moins de fautes.** **J'en profite pour vous signaler qu'elle écris de super textes sur sherlock et Teenwolf et pleins d'autres choses, vous trouverai son profil dans mes auteurs favoris :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Mauvais départ**

\- Cas... on en a déjà parlé. Tu sais, « L'espace personnel ».

À cette distance, leurs nez se frôlaient. Dean en était presque à se demander si la brosse à dent qu'il tenait toujours devant son visage n'était pas le dernier rempart qui empêchait Castiel de se plaquer complètement contre lui.

\- Toutes mes excuses, Dean, lui répondit l'ange en faisant un pas en arrière sans détacher son regard fixe de son visage.

L'aîné des Winchester déglutit avec difficulté avant de réalisé qu'il était en train d'avaler du dentifrice. Il cracha le reste de la pâte aromatisé à la menthe dans la lavabo avec une expression de dégoût. Sa relation avec Castiel était devenue... très compliqué depuis ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. C'est comme si une sorte de tension s'était brusquement manifestée entre eux, à chaque fois que leurs pieds se frôlaient sous la table, que leurs coudes se touchaient par inadvertance ou que leur visage se trouvait à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre.

Et Cas... Oh bordel, Cas.

Son regard plus intense et ardent que d'habitude, son expression à la fois désespérément ingénue et profondément avide. Et cette manière de passer sa langue sur lèvres pour les humidifier, ça le rendait dingue. Dean avait du se prendre un sacré coup sur la tête, par un semi-remorque chargé de plomb, parce que le cul de la très plantureuse femme de ménage n'arrivait même plus à le détourner de ce foutu trench-coat et de cette chemise trop mal boutonnée.

Il plongea son visage dans sa serviette et frotta énergiquement. Avec un peu chance, il réussirait peut être à se débarrasser des images de leur incroyable échange de salive de la veille, qui tournaient dans sa tête. Quand il la reposa sur le radiateur électrique, Cas s'était déjà envolé. L'ange s'était remit à utiliser la téléportation de manière abusive, comme pour prouver aux Winchesters qu'il en était de nouveau capable. Résultat des courses, les deux frères frôlaient la crise cardiaque toutes les poignées de minutes, et Sam avait commencé à tracer des Glyphes Enochiens sur la table dans un excès de rage, pour l'empêcher d'apparaître.

Dean sortit de la salle de bain en caleçon et enfila un t-shirt propre qu'il piocha au hasard dans son sac.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda-t-il à son frère en boutonnant son jean délavé.

Sam poussa un soupire, les yeux toujours rivé sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- La guérisseuse nous a parlé de créatures qui rodent aux alentours de sa propriété, mais sa description reste vague. Crocs rétractables, yeux jaunes, griffes, sang noir, corps meurtri, ça correspond à beaucoup de monstres. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu avare en informations. Mais, écoute ça, on a signalé une série de disparitions dans la forêt qui borde les alentours,ainsi qu'une grande quantité de sépultures profanées dans un cimetière à moins de 10km d'ici. Je crois que cette nuit, on est bon pour une nouvelle séance « pelle et bac à sable ».

\- Géniale ! ironisa Dean. Petit déjeuner ?

\- Petit déjeuner, approuva Sam en fermant l'écran.

Le reste de la journée fut anormalement calme par rapport à ce que vivait un Winchester au quotidien. Dean profita des heures qui leur étaient imparties avant la tombée de la nuit pour squatter le Bar du motel, et déplumer les habitués en pariant de l'argent au billard. Après avoir amassé un pactole acceptable et cogné sur les types qui vivaient leur défaite avec beaucoup de réticence, il eut largement le temps de sympathiser avec la serveuse, une française du nom de Clémence avec un accent adorable. Les bribes de conversations qu'ils échangèrent entre deux clients tournaient autour de sujet banal, mais après quelques clins d'oeil et deux, trois sourires enjôleurs, Dean compris qu'il pourrait probablement pousser l'interrogatoire.

\- Le motel est bien rempli, quand on pense a ce qui s'est passé dernièrement. Déclara-t-il en sirotant sa bière.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que la région attire encore du monde avec le nombre de disparitions, lui confia-t-elle en posant une pinte de bière.

\- C'est une forme d'activité touristique comme une autre, ma belle !

Elle gloussa et s'installa face à lui.

\- À ce niveau là, c'est vraiment sordide ! Ce n'est pas une fille par-ci, par-là, c'est carrément tout un groupe de sportif, jeunes et entraînés; ajouta-t-elle en s'appuyant sur la table, les doigts croisés sous son menton.

\- Ils se sont peut-être perdus dans la forêt, ces imbéciles ! suggéra Dean en buvant une gorgée.

Elle se pencha en avant en regardant autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait leur conversation.

\- Ce que la télé ne dit pas, c'est qu'ils ont retrouvés des morceaux...

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Quel genre de morceaux ?

\- Des bras et des jambes. Les gars disent que c'est un coup des alligators, mais ces bêtes-là ne s'éloignent pas autant des points d'eau, d'habitude. Maintenant j'ai peur de rentrer seule chez moi. Et je n'ai personne pour me raccompagner.

\- Une jolie fille comme toi ? Répondit Dean par automatisme.

\- Il faut croire que non, lui dit-elle avec insistance.

\- J'imagine que tu ne rencontres que des voyageurs lourdingue par ici, à ta place je continuerai de me méfier ! Approuva Dean d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Il n'y pas que des types lourdingues, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Dean éclata de rire.

\- Tu n'as pas encore entendu mes blagues sur les plombiers, ma belle ! Sert moi encore une ou deux peintes de cette délicieuse bière et il se pourrait bien que je te balance tout mon répertoire !

Elle gloussa.

\- J'ai hâte de les entendre ! Je crois même que je serais prête à les écouter dans ma chambre. Murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

Sam choisit se moment là pour s'installer a coté de son frère.

\- Tu as croisé Cas, cet après-midi ? Je crois qu'il s'est barré du motel. Oh, salut, dit-il en remarquant la serveuse.

\- Hey, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je vais vous laisser.

Elle s'éloigna d'eux en emportant les verres vides. Quand elle lança un regard par dessus son épaule en se mordant la lèvres inférieur, Dean comprit qu'elle ne lui avait pas parler de sa chambre pour faire une partie de Scrabble. Il se mit à fixer l'extérieur pour rompre le contacte visuel, non sans une pointe de satisfaction. Même si son esprit était focalisé sur Cas et son problème de poignard, savoir qu'il plaisait était loin d'être désagréable.

\- Je vois que t'as pas perdu ta journée, commenta Sam quand elle retourna enfin derrière le comptoir.

\- Ça s'appelle le charisme naturel, Sammy.

Son cadet lui afficha un petit sourire en coin.

\- Elle n'a pas d'ailes ? Ni de trench-coat ? Moi qui pensais que tu avais changé de régime.

Dean s'enfonça dans la banquette, la mine renfrognée.

\- La ferme. La situation l'exigeait, marmonna-t-il.

Sam haussa les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en croyais pas un mot. La bonne humeur de Dean s'envola définitivement. Sammy n'avais pas besoin de remettre les événements de la veille sur le tapis, même si leur étreinte avait été beaucoup plus agréable que prévu, Dean n'avait absolument pas l'intention de continuer ce petit jeu. Une part de lui espérait que Castiel ce soit rétabli, parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire à nouveau face a cette situation. Ça soulevait beaucoup trop de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse. Il se vengea rageusement sur les cacahuètes en les broyants dans la paume de sa main.

Sam soupira et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

\- Sérieusement, Dean, je sais que ce n'es pas grand chose pour toi, mais Cas a vraiment du mal à piger tout ça. Tout à l'heure, je l'ai surpris en train de zapper volontairement sur Docteur Sexy. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit pour l'intrigue !

\- Qu'est ce que tu suggères ? On va pas le laisser se démerder tout seul. Dit-il d'un air maussade. Tu veux que je lui présente la serveuse ?

Sam eut l'air pensif pendant un instant. Lui présenter une fille n'était pas l'idée la plus idiote. Castiel était un homme plutôt séduisant et il ne devrait pas trop avoir de problème à rencontrer quelqu'un pour recharger ses batteries.

\- Ça serait quand même plus pratique, il a déjà de l'expérience avec une femme, non ?

Dean fixa le plafond en se rappelant d'un certain épisode au bordel qu'il n'avait jamais osé raconter à son cadet.

\- Hum... Peut-être pas.

Sam poussa un soupir et alluma son ordinateur.

\- Pour changer de sujet, j'ai fait de nouvelles recherches et certains témoins ont dit avoir vu une lumière vive dans plusieurs cimetières en pleins milieu de la nuit. C'est sûrement nos profanateurs de tombes. Apparemment, ils ne limitent pas à un seul endroit. Reste à savoir si c'est humain.

Dean croisa les mains derrière sa nuque et s'étira.

\- Merveilleux ! Pour ma part, j'ai des bras et des jambes découpés dans la forêt. J'ai bien peur que tes profanateurs se soient tapés un petit casse-croûte sur le chemin !

Un bruissement d'ailes caractéristique attira leurs attentions.

\- J'ai aussi remarqué une activité démoniaque dans la région, ajouta Castiel en apparaissant sur la banquette qui leur faisait face.

Le deux frères sursautèrent au point de manquer de lâcher le verre qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains.

\- Bordel, Cas, ne fait pas ça ! Se plaignit vivement Dean.

\- Toutes mes excuses, Dean.

Des taches de sangs et une fine pellicule de poussières recouvraient son trench-coat couleur crème et ses cheveux semblaient plus emmêler que d'ordinaire.

\- ...Et arrêtes de chasser seul quand tu as un putain de morceau de métal planter dans la jambe ! Ajouta Dean en le regardant avec attention.

\- Des démons ? Vu la description de la Guérisseuse, je m'attendais plus à une sorte de vampires transformés, marmonna Sam en rangeant son ordinateur pour dégager la table.

\- Des vampires mutants ? Ça ferait un super comics, approuva Dean avec un large sourire.

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas que les démons soient la cause de ce qui se passe ici. Les trois que j'ai tué étaient des informateurs. J'ai remarqué qu'ils se tenaient volontairement à l'écart de cette forêt, mais je ne peux rien dire de plus. J'ai bien peur d'avoir été un peu trop efficace.

\- Frimeur ! s'exclama Dean avec un sourire narquois.

La serveuse s'approcha à nouveau de la table.

\- Je vous sers quelques chose ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Sam et Castiel.

\- Une salade et une bière, s'il vous plaît.

Elle prit la commande de Sam en note et se tourna ensuite vers l'ange.

\- Non, merci.

\- Je suis désolée, mais vous devez prendre une consommation.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de manger, je suis un Ange du Sei-...

\- On prendra deux whisky et un burger extra bacon, extra fromage, ma belle ! le coupa vivement Dean en claquant son verre de bière contre la table.

Un légers silence s'installa face à sa brusque interruption.

\- Je vous fait préparer ça de suite. leur dit-elle au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable.

Tout en s'éloignant, elle continua de jeter des regards indescriptibles à Castiel par dessus son épaule. Comment ne pas le trouver étrange alors qu'il était en train d'examiner la salière en la versant au-dessus de sa paume avec un regard attentif, comme si il s'agissait d'un objet extraordinaire ?

Un petit sourire fendit le visage de Dean, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et le bout de se cravate posé sur l'épaule, Cas donnait toujours l'impression de sortir d'une sieste. Malgré son aura si particulière et son charisme naturel- sans parler du faite que Jimmy était définitivement le genre d'homme qui plaisait à toutes les femmes- son excentricité le rendait toujours aussi maladroit avec la gente féminine. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose de si particulier dans son regard fixe, de si tiède. Dean ne pouvait définitivement pas être le seul à l'avoir remarquer.

\- Cas', tu ne peux pas arriver comme ça et balancer « je suis un ange du Seigneur » à n'importe qui, lui expliqua Sam.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de la salière.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas envie de finir dans un asile, mon pote ! Les humains normaux ne sont pas très enclins à croire qu'il y a un paradis bourré de petits anges, le cul bordé de plumes et de lumière divine, qui souhaitent généralement leurs morts, répondit l'aîné.

\- Ils ne veulent pas votre mort, Dean.

\- Parle pour toi, Cas. Jusqu'à présent, tes frangins se sont montrer plutôt hostile.

\- Le Paradis a juste la très mauvaise habitude d'envoyer les trous du cul en mission sur Terre ! concéda-t-il.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur, on est vraiment content que tu te sois désigné pour sauver Dean, commenta Sam avec un large sourire.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- C'était de l'ironie, n'est ce pas ?

Sam et Dean éclatèrent de rire et lui donnèrent un tape sur l'épaule.

\- C'est bien, mon vieux, tu t'améliores !

Dix minutes plus tard la jolie serveuse déposa leur commande sur la table en adressant un clin d'oeil à Dean, qui lui répondit par un sourire machinale que Sam remarqua immédiatement. Dean mima un « quoi ? » silencieux en remuant ses lèvres pour répondre à son regard accusateur, et se retourna vers son assiette.

\- Salut, toi ! lança-t-il a son burger débordant de cheddar et de sauce.

Cas' lui vola une frite et la mâcha longuement sous le regard attentif des deux frères.

\- C'est entre ignoble et mangeable, sûrement parce que je ne suis ni tout à fait ange, ni tout fait humain, en ce moment, décrit-il après une minute de réflexion.

Son expression se figea brusquement. Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard d' incompréhension en fronçant les sourcils. Castiel convulsa légèrement et du sang coula de sa narine gauche. Il l'essuya avec son pousse et examina la tache pourpre sur sa peau pâle d'un air impassible. Dean se pencha en avant attrapa son visage à deux mains.

\- Cas' ! Cas' ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Ma tête... Je me sens... Ta voix bourdonne.

Il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Les yeux plissés, le souffle difficile, il maintenait sa main contre la table pour éviter de flancher. Sam se leva.

\- Ça fait presque 24h, il a simplement besoin de...

\- Je sais, le coupa son frère.

Dean avala un premier verre de whisky cul sec, puis s'empara de celui que la serveuse avait posé devant Castiel. Même si il était loin d'être suffisamment ivre pour recommencer le cirque de la veille, Dean se sentait prêt à assumer ses responsabilités. Il avait fallut un regard, un seul putain de regard sur le visage anxieux de Cas... Et toute ses bonne résolution avaient volé en éclat. Il eut un rire amer en se rappelant ce qu'il s'était juré dans la salle de bain, de ne jamais l'embrasser à nouveau. Jamais l'embrasser, mon cul ! Il n'arrivait même pas à ressentir du doute ou une seule once l'hésitation.

Sam le retint par le bras.

\- Dean, tu ne peux pas continuer ce petit jeu, tu dois...

Dean lui adressa un regard effrayant qui l'obligea a se taire.

\- Ferme ta gueule, Sammy.

Sam rougie jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se laissa tomber sur la banquette sans insister d'avantage. Dean attrapa Castiel par le bras et le traîna dans les toilettes sous le regard interrogatif de la serveuse depuis le comptoir.

Quand la porte claqua derrière lui, Dean pressa ses lèvres contre contre les siennes en l'attrapant par le col. Il fit glisser sa main contre sa joue chaude en se laissant à nouveau envahir par les sensations de la veille. Et il avait beau se répéter qu'il lui rendait service, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre la vague de satisfaction qui s'emparait de son corps à chaque nouvel assauts de leurs lèvres. Cas' répondit d'abord timidement, mais ses mouvements gagnaient en assurance et il inclina d'avantage la tête pour leur permettre d'approfondirent les caresses de leurs langues. Malgré toute l'application qu'ils pouvaient y mettre, rien ne se produisit. Pas d'éclairs, pas de yeux bleus lumineux, pas d'ailes qui se déploient dans le dos.

\- Dean... Dean, je crois que ça ne marche pas.

Castiel fit un pas en arrière et serra les dents pour surmonter la douleur. Il plaqua la mains sur sa poitrine, les paupière closes et les sourcils froncés. Même si ils s'étaient embrassés pendant un long moment, aucun effet bénéfique ne semblait s'être manifesté. Castiel était toujours faible.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Dis moi, Cas... l'implora Dean.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Dean poussa un grognement et donna un coup de pied dans le placard de l'évier. La réponse, il la connaissait. Castiel devait toucher son âme, d'une manière ou d'une autre. S'il était trop faible pour se contenter d'un pitoyable baiser à l'arrache dans les toilettes d'un bar miteux, il suffisait que leurs âmes raisonnent plus fort, non ? C'est comme ça que marchait ce foutu stuff biblique. La pomme, tout ça...C'était beaucoup moins chaste que ce que les curés s'évertuaient à dire. Il retira sa veste en cuir et plaqua la main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il récolta un regard profondément perplexe de l'ange qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Dean exerça plus de forces, mais même très affaiblit, Castiel restait une foutue forteresse de béton.

\- Recule Cas, tu n'as pas envie que qui se soit d'autre voit ça, crois moi...

Cas leva les deux mains pour signifier qu'il se laissait guider et recula dans la cabine à proximité. Dean fit glisser son trench-coat au sol et déboutonna sa chemise sans prendre le temps de retirer la cravate qui pendait presque dans son dos. La chemise tomba légèrement sur ses épaules dévoilant son torse et son ventre entre les deux pans de tissu. Castiel le fixait avec l'expression d'un enfant de maternel qui se faisait déshabiller par un de ses parents, pas franchement intimidé, mais attentif et sans y mettre aucune résistance. Dean retira son propre t-shirt en le faisant passer au-dessus de ses coude et le jeta sans considération avant de se plaquer contre son torse nu. il sentit un frisson le parcourir quand leurs corps s'emboîtèrent de manière tellement naturel. Dean se remit à l'embrasser, plus lentement, plus longuement. Leur peau devenaient de plus en plus chaude, et leur souffle plus haletant.

Pendant que leurs doigts s'entrecroisaient, Dean rapprocha gentiment la main de son partenaire de son ventre. Maintenant que Cas était tellement malléable et qu'il répondait à toute ses initiatives, c'était peut être plus facile de le convaincre de toucher directement son âme. Même si ça signifiait qu'il devait enfoncer ses doigts directement dans sa peau en lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur, même si il ressentait une certaine appréhension. Dean était prêt à endurer cette souffrance si ça pouvait lui permettre de se rétablir. Mais Cas n'enfonça pas ses ongles à travers son ventre comme un rapace avide de chair. Dean entrouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard. Ses yeux bleu étaient remplis d'une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui lui broya la poitrine dans un étaux.

\- Fait-le Cas, tu n'arrivera pas à me faire mal...

En guise de réponse Castiel se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Au lieu de l'enfoncer, Cas fit glisser sa paume contre son nombril et se contenta de caresser ses hanches. Il remonta lentement sa main sur les muscles de son ventre, ses pectoraux et ses clavicules en lui arrachant un frisson. Dean le laissa faire en dévorant ses lèvres avec plus d'avidité. Ses doigts se posèrent naturellement sur la marque de son épaule et l'emprunte qu'il lui avait laissé des années auparavant en le sortant de l'Enfer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, bleus et incandescent. La lumière blanche se diffusa autour d'eux, produisant un léger choc électrique aux endroits où ils se touchaient. Ils le ressentirent encore, l'incroyable torrent de sensations qui se frayait un chemin à l'intérieur de leurs veines, de leur poitrine, et les battements de coeur qui pulsaient à un rythme frénétique. Au fur et mesure que ses pouvoir revenaient, son emprise se faisait plus en plus forte autour de Dean. Castiel le plaqua violemment contre la paroi et l'embrassa avec plus de hargne. Glissant ses lèvres contre l'arrête de sa mâchoire, mordillant le lobe de son oreille... Il positionna ses mains de chaque côté du mur et pressa son front contre le sien.

\- Je vais devoir vous examiner docteur ! dit-il avec sa voix grave.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Merde, Cas'... C'est une réplique de Docteur Sexy ?

Les yeux de Castiel reprirent une tinte normale.

\- Désolé, Dean, je pensais que c'était ...approprié.

\- Oh putain, la scène de l'ascenseur, réalisa-t-il brusquement. C'était un de mes fantasmes ! Mais dans ma tête, **JE** jouais le docteur Sexy et certainement pas l'anesthésiste nymphomane !

Castiel le fixa pendant un long moment en plissant les yeux.

\- Cas'... Ça devient vraiment embarrassant.

\- Toutes mes excuses. Je... je vais, remettre ma chemise.

\- Oui, fait donc ça.

Ils se revêtirent dans un silence un peu embarrassé. Quand Castiel s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, Dean glissa une main sur sa nuque en caressant sa joue avec son pouce.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il en examinant son visage.

Castiel lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi puissant !

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil de haut en bas.

\- Je rêve où tu brille ?

Cas examina le creux de ses mains.

\- Je crois que je n'arrive plus à contenir ma grâce.

\- Et c'est... euh... bon signe ?

\- Oui !

Cas disparut. Dean resta quelques secondes interloqué avant de se décider enfin à pousser la porte. Il rencontra le regard incrédule d'un gros type qui n'arrivait visiblement pas à pisser. Après les bruits douteux et les éclairs de lumière qui avaient explosé dans la cabine, ce gars risquait d'avoir besoin d'une longue et très bonne thérapie. Et Dean n'avait malheureusement pas de neurolaser disponible comme dans les _Men In Black_ pour lui flashouiller la cervelle, ce qui lui aurait éviter de se taper l'affiche en traversant la pièce avec la mine la plus coupable que son visage pouvait exprimé. Quand il retourna à leur table il tomba sur Sam, qui fixait la porte d'un air franchement perplexe.

\- Je viens de voir passer Cas, il m'a dit de l'attendre dans la chambre... Est-ce qu'il brillait ?

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, marmonna Dean.

\- Vous... Euh... Tu...?

\- Il va mieux si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

La serveuse s'approcha de leur table avec un air profondément troublé.

\- Qui est cet homme qui vient de partir ?

\- Un ange du Seigneur ! lui répondit Dean sur le ton de l'ironie.

Son regard devint plus rêveur.

\- Il était... Waw... tellement beau et lumineux.

Comme il n'était pas loin de 22H, Sam et Dean retournèrent vers leur chambre sans évoquer ce qui venait de se passer. Il était temps de se lancer dans les préparatifs de la chasse et de faire un tour « pelle et bac à sable » dans le cimetière. Dean aligna les balles argent sur la table et chargea toute les armes. Il répétait les même gestes méthodiques.

Ces derniers temps, la chasse était devenue une promenade de santé, ça faisait partie de sa routine quotidienne. Le petit déjeuner se résumait par un oeuf surmonté d'une tranche de bacon, une bière et une bonne éviscération dans les règles de l'art. L'aîné des Winchester avait largement explosé son record personnel en matière de nettoyage surnaturel. Ils avaient ce jeu avec Sam. À chaque fois qu'un membre de la fratrie se débarrassait d'un truand à dents pointues, il comptabilisait des points. Castiel avait bien faillit participer à leur petit classement mensuel, avant que Dean ne le raille de la liste pour concurrence déloyale. Après tout, être un ange avait ses petits avantages et l'exorcisme en chaîne d'un seul claquement de doigts en faisait largement partie. Au final Dean surpassait toujours son frère en tête du classement. La vérité c'est qu'il s'arrangeait toujours pour le laisser à la traîne et pour tuer plus de monstres, quitte à prendre des risques stupides. Mais bon, n'était pas Dean Winchester qui voulait !

Castiel réapparut pas loin de ving minutes plus tard. Il leur jeta deux glaives angéliques sur le lit.

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas sensé partir chasser tout seul, lui fit remarqué Sam en lançant un regard à Dean pour trouver du soutient.

\- J'ai apporté de la tarte, se contenta de dire Castiel.

\- Mais il a apporté de la tarte, répéta Dean comme si tout était pardonné.

Sam fit une moue désapprobatrice.

\- Et on peut savoir ce que tu as tué cette fois ?

\- Douze démons et deux Anges rebelles, répondit-il en tendant une boite en carton à Dean.

Celui-ci rangea la tarte avec amour dans le mini-bar, entre les bières et les bouteilles de Rhum. Ensuite, il retourna près de la table et s'empara de son fusil à pompe en le rechargeant dans un mouvement sec. La douille tomba au sol et roula entre ses chaussures.

\- Vous êtes prêtes les filles ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré en rangeant la machette à l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir.

\- Je vous attends dans le chose ignoble qu'ils osent appeler voiture, ajouta Dean en sortant de la chambre.

Castiel plissa les yeux.

\- Il sait que mon vaisseau est de sexe masculin, non ?

\- Oh ça... C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire ! Non en faite, ne me le dis pas, je ne veux rien savoir, ajouta-t-il alors que Castiel ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre avec son air méditatif habituel.

Castiel examina l'expression à mi chemin entre l'embarra et le dégout de son ami. Cette réaction typiquement humaine à chaque fois qu'il parlait de sexe était troublante. Dés qu'il se trouvait trop proche de Dean il y avait comme un malaise, c'est comme si certains gestes qui lui avaient toujours paru anodins prenaient brusquement plus de sens.

\- Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas ? finit par demander l'Ange avec incertitude.

Sam poussa un soupir.

\- Comment dire... Vous n'êtes pas sensé faire... ça.

\- « Ça » quoi ? Soit plus précis, Sam.

\- Tu sais, Cas'... Flirter, vous rouler une pelle dans les toilettes... Tous ces trucs... De livreur de Pizza.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que mon vaisseau est un homme ? Parce que nous sommes amis ?

\- En gros... Oui. C'est un peu tout ça.

Castiel passa la main dans ses cheveux en les ébouriffant plus que d'habitude.

\- Mais je pensais que... C'est juste... C'est tellement complexe.

Sam posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami.

\- Dean se sent redevable, mais il doit arrêter d'essayer de tout réparer, tu comprends ?

Un pincement se manifesta dans sa poitrine humaine, une sensation qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. Castiel savait à quel point Dean souffrait du fardeau qu'il portait sur les épaules et que cette situation était encore un source d'angoisse supplémentaire. A chaque fois que Castiel était dépendant de lui, il ne faisait que lui ajouter de nouvelles responsabilités, de nouveaux problèmes. Après toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commis, il n'avait pas le droit de se reposer encore sur ses épaules. Castiel déglutit difficilement.

\- Je crois que je comprends.

Dean entra brusquement dans la pièce.

\- Il faut que vous veniez voir ça, cette putain de caisse n'est plus qu'un tas de ferrailles et de petits bouts de verres.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, la tête et de Cas et de Sam était beaucoup trop sérieuse.

\- J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

\- Des trucs de livreur de Pizza, répondit Cas en traversant la pièce pour le rejoindre

\- Si tu attrape le portable dans ma poche pour regarder du porno, je t'explose contre le coin de la table ! le menaça Dean en se décalant, juste au cas où.

\- Non, Dean. Je me sers un verre de whisky.

Sur ces mots, il s'empara de la bouteille posée sur le buffet près de la porte, et la descendit d'une seule et très longue gorgée.

\- Euh, Cas', se servir « un verre » fait référence à une petite quantité. WOW ! Ne vide pas toute la réserve du mini-bar, c'est tout ce qu'on a ! se plaignit Dean.

Il récolta un regard sombre de l'ange qui vida une nouvelle bouteille.

\- Très bien... Fait comme tu veux. Mais laisse moi au moins un fond de rhum arrangé. Non ? Tu comptes tout boire ? Tu n'écoutes absolument pas ce que je suis en train de dire, hein ? Parfait, bourre-toi la gueule si tu veux. Après tout, un ange complètement délirant, c'est tout ce qu'il nous manquait pour compléter cette journée de merde, à combattre une armée de je ne sais trop quoi !

\- La ferme ! ordonna Castiel.

Dean écarquilla les yeux.

\- La ferme ?

\- Pas toi, les voix dans ma tête.

Dean attrapa Sam par le bras.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il suffit que je me barre trois pauvre minutes pour que les choses dégénèrent à ce point là ?

\- J'ai juste essayé de lui parler.

\- De livreurs de Pizza ?

\- Non pas vraiment, c'était juste des explications de base.

\- Et tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de faire son éducation sexuelle ? Apparemment,

il n'a pas vraiment apprécié tes explications, rétorqua Dean entre ses dents serrées.

\- Désolé, j'essayais juste de clarifier la situation sur ce qu'il se passe entre vous.

\- Entre nous ? Mais tu n'as aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

Castiel les interrompit en cassant sa bouteille de téquila vide sur le coin de la table, ce qui eut pour effet de fendre la table autant que le verre. Il disparut dans un battement d'ailes sous le regard incrédule des deux frères winchester puis réapparut quelques seconde plus tard avec un monticule de bouteilles vides dans les bras. Il les lâcha dans un bruits assourdissant. Dean ramassa l'une d'entre elle toujours intacte.

\- Liqueur de cerise ? 50 degrés ? T'en as bu combien, Cas' ?

J'ai pas compté.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce en empruntant la porte. Sam et Dean se précipitèrent derrière lui.

-Il faut pas le lâcher.

Cas s'immobilisa devant la voiture qu'ils avaient loué pour circuler pendant leur séjour en Louisiane. C'était une petite citadine bleu clair que Dean avait noyé d'insultes pendant le peu de kilomètres qu'ils avaient parcouru entre la lisière de la forêt et le motel où ils venaient de passer la nuit. Pour une raison obscure, son vœu s'était exaucé dans la nuit, parce que la petite voiture n'était plus qu'un amont de pièces mécaniques parsemées de verre brisé. Seul le siège conducteur, parfaitement à sa place, était resté intacte et surmontait le cadavre fumant du véhicule. Castiel s'avança d'un pas décidé et plaqua ses deux doigts sur le siège.

\- Cas', est-ce que tu en train d'essayer de la soigner ? lui demanda Sam d'un air perplexe.

\- C'est une voiture, mon vieux ! Oh bordel de merde, il est devenu complètement con !

\- Ça peut peut-être marcher ! dit Sam en haussant les épaules.

\- Ne l'encourage pas, Sammy ! On le saurait si ces foutues emplumés étaient capable de

jouer aux legos avec n'importe quoi !

Castiel se retourna dans leur direction.

\- Je viens d'avoir une vision sur ce qui a détruit cette voiture et je vous signale que l'alcool amplifie mes capacités auditives.

Dean claqua ses doigts.

-C'est vrai, les visions !

\- Il est peut être normal, ajouta Sam, rassuré.

\- Je vous entends, insista Cas. Tous les quatre ! Et toutes vos voix sont vraiment... agaçantes.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard. Comme à priori ils n'étaient que deux plantés au milieu du parking vide, ils durent en venir à la conclusion que Cas' n'était pas tout à fait « normal », du moins, pire que d'habitude.

\- Tu crois que c'est nos profanateurs de tombes qui ont foutue en l'air la bagnole ? demanda Dean. Avec tout ce bordel, on peut dire adieu à la caution !

\- Non, répondit Cas.

\- Tu peux être plus spécifique ? En nous expliquant, par exemple, quelle genre de météorite s'est écrasé sur la voiture ? Ou quel genre de monstre va se prendre une balle de 50 millimètre dans le cul ?

\- Non, répondit L'ange.

Sam se frappa le front.

\- Je la sens mal cette chasse. Très très... trééééés mal !

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 2, merci de l'avoir lu et peut être à bientôt pour la suite :)**

 **SPOIL**

 **-spoil**

 **-spoil**

 **-spoil**

 **-spoil**

 **-spoil**

 **-vraiment du spoil**

 **Fangirl ON/**

 **CASIFER ! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah j'en reviens pas de cette saison 11, j'ai presque envie d'écrire un chapitre sur lui, Misha collins assure tellement dans son rôle de lucifer, Cas n'a jamais été aussi HOT !**

 **Fangirl OFF/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me voilà de retour pour le chapitre 3 ! merci pour les reviews et vos ajouts dans les alert/fav, on le dit jamais assez mais ça motive beaucoup à continuer à écrire ^^**

 **je tiens a remercier encore une fois Sama-66 pour sa relecture et sa correction toujours au TOP ! (sérieux je sais pas comment elle fait pour trouver la patience de tout passer au crible) vous trouverez son profil et ses textes dans mes auteurs favoris !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Chasse difficile**

Castiel ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration comme s'il venait de briser la surface d'une étendue d'eau après de longues minutes en immersion. L'oxygène s'insinua dans ses poumons en plusieurs goulées d'air haletantes qui lui perfora la poitrine.

Première sensation : la douleur. Fulgurante.

Le poignard planté au milieu de sa cuisse lui arracha une grimace. Il sentait chaque relief de l'objet qui creusait sa chaire, la pointe de la lame en triangle effilé, les éraflures de son tranchant, le clou enfoncé sous la garde. Il contracta la mâchoire et enfonça ses ongles dans la peau meurtrie autour de la blessure dans l'espoir d'atténuer sa peine. Il mordilla violemment l'intérieur de sa joue pour contraindre ses gémissements. Il ne voulait pas offrir ce plaisir à ses ravisseurs, il était plus fort que ça... plus fort. Il souffla longuement, la têtes embrumés par la fièvre et les goutes de sueur qui dévalaient son front.

Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois et Castiel passa les secondes qui suivirent à analyser le décor aux alentours pour oublier l'objet tranchant qui lui rappelait à quel point il était humain, ce jours là. L'obscurité opaque régnait autour de lui, il arrivait à peine à discerner les formes et certains sons provenant de l'extérieur. Apparemment il était dans une sorte de cage en métal, il apercevait les gros barreaux qu'il aurait habituellement brisé en quelques secondes. Des rumeurs se firent entendre au-dessus de lui, on aurait dit des bruits de lutte et des hurlements étouffés, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent de manière extrêmement diffuse. Il essaya d'en comprendre le sens mais un abominable mal de crâne l'empêchait de se concentrer, on aurait dit que sa tête venait de se faire écraser par un rouleau compresseur. Il toucha son front du bout des doigts, un liquide tiède lui recouvrait l'arcade, et ce n'était probablement pas du caramel. Il n'avait aucune d'idée de la manière dont il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.

Il n'arriverait jamais à s'y habituer. Comment Sam et Dean réussissaient à surmonter la douleur ? Les anges ne souffraient pas. Jamais. Les blessures subies par leurs vaisseaux n'étaient que de vaines éraflures sur une carrosserie neuve. On pouvait cependant affaiblir leur âme, c'est ce que faisaient les glaives angéliques, mais c'était sans comparaison avec ce qu'il ressentait dans ce corps affaiblit, et de sentir ses veines pulser, ses os craquer, ses ligaments se tendre... Etre un homme était éreintant. Comment réussir à lutter contre toutes ses sensations qui envahissaient son corps sans préavis ? les picotements dans sa poitrine, les vagues de chaleur désagréables sur sa peau, le contacte glacial du béton, les tremblements incontrôlables et les spasmes de ses muscles...

Castiel tenta de se redresser mais sa cheville était entravée par une grosse chaine qui tinta dans l'obscurité. Il remua légèrement ses omoplates pour retrouver la sensation de ses ailes, il constata sans surprise qu'elles avaient à nouveau disparu. Sa respiration devînt rapide et haletante, la sueur coulait le long de sa mâchoire et les battements de son coeur pulsaient contre ses tempes comme une paire de cymbales. Il se concentra sur son souffle pour se calmer.

 _Inspiration..._

La situation était sous contrôle. Il devait juste assembler les morceaux de souvenirs qui se frayaient un chemin difficile dans sa mémoire.

 _Expiration..._

C'était une chasse comme les autres.

 _Inspiration..._

* * *

 **12H Plus tôt**

Le trio pénétra dans le cimetière par une grille oxydée qui tenait à peine debout.

\- Je déteste vraiment quand tu nous zappes sans prévenir, se plaignit Dean en titubant légèrement.

Sam alluma sa lampe de poche et prit la tête du groupe. Il faillit s'étaler en heurtant une masse inerte dans l'allée centrale.

\- On a fait moins 10 mètres et on tombe sur notre premier cadavre ! Cette chasse est prometteuse ! ironisa Dean en donnant un tape dans le dos de son cadet.

\- Tu crois que c'est le gardien ? demanda Sam en éclairant le visage d'un corps qui gisait prêt du portail.

Dean se pencha au-dessus du corps lacéré et souleva un pan de son imperméable en miettes.

\- Loup-garou ?

\- Probablement, approuva Sam. Dis-moi que tu as pensé à prendre des balles en argent !

Dean ouvrit son chargeur.

\- Seulement cinq... J'aurais pu prendre plus d'armes si Cas n'avait pas décidé de nous téléporter dans la précipitation.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en guise de réponse. Ils continuèrent de progresser dans le cimetière. Les tombes n'étaient que de vieux monticules délabrés, sous d'énormes chênes centenaires. La mousse recouvrait les croix et les édifices comme un épais manteau verdâtre. Les lettres sur les différents caveaux s'effaçaient complètement de la pierre blanche et ne laissaient apparaître que des bribes de noms lavés par le temps. Au milieu de ce paysage à l'abandon, des mégots de cigarettes éparpillés et des outils laissés à la va-vite montraient des signes d'activités récentes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une série de tombe dont la terre avait été retournée. Les dates de décès inscrites dans la pierre correspondaient à plusieurs siècles et aucune raison justifiable ne laissait supposer qu'une bonne âme avait choisi d'aérer le corps de maréchal Ledoux, fauché sur le champ de bataille pendant la guerre de Sécession. Les profanateurs n'avaient même pas pris le soin de tasser le monticule de manière homogène afin de camoufler leurs traces. Dean planta sa pelle dans un bruit sourd.

\- Finissons en rapidement, dit-il à son frère.

\- Cas, tu peux nous tenir la lampe ? demanda Sam en tendant la torche.

Castiel leur jeta un regard sombre.

\- Ne pose pas de questions idiotes.

Il s'installa entre deux gargouilles sur le toit d'un caveau à proximité. Ses ailes se déployèrent lentement dans l'obscurité, diffusant une lumière aussi vive qu'un spot éblouissant. Même si ça ressemblait à du gaspillage, se déploiement de force ne semblait lui couter aucun effort.

Dean arrêta de creuser et le fixa d'un air perplexe. Cette vision était bibliquement épique ! Il avait presque cette stature supérieur des tableaux de la renaissance, assis entre les figures de pierre à l'allure démoniaque qui ornait le caveau familial. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux saphirs incandescents, c'était quand même ironique qu'il ait dû vider tout un stock de liqueur pour se comporter exactement de la manière décrite dans l'évangile. Cas s'appuya sur ses coudes en fixant les étoiles au-dessus d'eux. Le visage fermé, il semblait méditatif.

Dernièrement, les épreuves qui s'étaient dressé sur leur chemin l'avait rendu amer; après avoir organisé une révolte, joué à Dieu, et souffert de toutes les formes de trahison possible, Castiel n'appartenait à plus aucune faction. Et sa quête d'identité ne risquait pas d'aboutir de si tôt, puisque que le vieux barbu en robe blanche avait apparemment délaissé le Paradis pour se prendre un congé de plusieurs siècle aux Bahamas ! Dean se sentait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, à part lui proposer des missions pour le maintenir occupé. C'était ce qu'un Winchester faisait dans une mauvaise passe. Et c'est aux cours d'une chasse que Cas s'était retrouvé avec cette putain de saloperie de poignard rituel planté dans la cuisse.

 _Bien joué, Dean ! Super technique pour lui changer les idées._

Comme Sam commençait à s'impatienter, Dean retira sa veste en cuir et se remit à creuser avec application. Au bout d'une demi heure, ils commencèrent à buter contre autres choses que des pierres. Sam se pencha et tira sur une masse qui se révéla être une jambe enroulée dans un reste de jeans. L'odeur était atroce. Les lambeaux de chaires rongés par les vers commençaient à se décrocher des os. Sam grinça des dents et le laissa tomber avec dégoût. Les Winchester réprimèrent un haut le coeur et continuèrent à creuser. Ils cessèrent leurs efforts quand ils eurent réunit une vingtaine de bras et de jambes dans le même état.

\- Vu l'état de décomposition, ces corps ont plus d'une semaine, commenta Sam.

\- Où est le reste ? Les têtes, les bustes ? Les loup-garous ne sont pas du genre à découper leur cadavres ou de se faire un garde-manger, marmonna Dean en fixant l'amoncellement de membres en décomposition.

\- Je ne connais aucune créature qui se nourrit de tout ça à la fois. Des idées, Cas ?... Cas ?

On lui répondit pas un ronflement discret. Une bouteille vide roula sur le toit du caveau où l'ange était installé et se fracassa au sol.

\- Génial ! Pesta Dean d'une voix morne

Sam ralluma sa lampe de poche puisque que la lumière de Cas était en train de largement décliner, et examina les alentours pour compter le nombre de tombes retournées. À vu de nez, une dizaine d'entre elles étaient concernées par les profanations. En creusant, ils allaient probablement tomber sur les mêmes morceaux de cadavres. Multiplier par les différents cimetières des alentours, le nombres de corps s'élevaient à plus d'une centaine. Apparemment, un cinglé prenait beaucoup de plaisir à collectionner des bras et des jambes, et une enquête de cette ampleur induisait toujours des forces surnaturelles. Sam plissa les yeux sur un détail qui n'avait pas attiré son attention auparavant.

Un journal était misérablement abandonné au sol. Il le ramassa et le montra à Dean qui s'empressa de tourner les pages. Des fines barres par groupe de cinq recouvraient les pages et parcouraient un bon tiers du carnet.

\- C'est un livre de compte ? Mais pour compter quoi ?

Sam se pencha par dessus son épaule.

\- Aucune inscription ?

\- Même pas un nom.

\- Attends, je vois quelques chose... Là, sur la page précédente, lui fit remarquer son cadet.

Sam sorti un crayon de sa poche et griffonna un page à première vue blanche. Des lettres apparurent en négatif, le possesseur de ce carnet avait visiblement pris des notes en se servant de ces pages comme support.

\- C'est une adresse, lu Sam.

Dean lui fit signe d'attendre et disparut quelques instant entres les tombes. Il réapparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard et lui jeta un jeu de clefs que Sam réceptionna par reflex.

\- Celle du gardien, j'étais sur d'avoir vu un Pickup noir stationné devant le cimetière.

\- Tu lui as fait les poches ? T'as aucun respect, Dean ! lui reprocha Sam.

\- Tu crois qu'il en aura besoin pour batifoler dans les nuages ? Rétorqua son frère d'un ton égal. Et tu ne vas pas circuler à pied, hein, Sammy ?

Sam fit une moue réprobatrice en fixant le jeu de clefs maculés de taches de sang.

\- J'imagine que si tu me laisse conduire, c'est que tu ne viens pas.

\- J'ai du babysitting à faire, répondit l'ainé en désignant Cas au sommet du caveau. Je couche le gosse et je te rejoins.

Sam lui adressa un sourire.

\- Je te le laisse, Je crois que je préfère encore tomber sur une meute de loup-garous que de le gérer dans cet état.

\- Ne parle pas trop vite, frérot, tu vas nous porter la poisse.

Sam glissa le carnet ainsi que le jeu de clefs dans sa poche.

\- Appelle moi si bébé Cas fait exploser des choses dans son sommeil.

Dean posa la main sur le bras de son frère et le pressa avec force.

\- Ne t'approche pas trop, Sammy. Quoi que tu vois... Tu attends qu'on soit deux pour bouger, c'est clair ? Cette chasse c'est du lourd, et j'ai pas envie de récolter tes tibias !

Sam hocha la tête et emprunta l'allée centrale en direction du portail. Dean s'étira et fit craquer sa nuque. Bébé Cas risquait de lui donner du fil à retordre mais il était préparé à trainer son petit cul bordé de plumes de force jusqu'au motel. Il grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient jusqu'à la porte en fer forgé du caveau et se positionna sur un petit parapet pour passer la tête à la hauteur du toit.

\- Cas, réveil toi, imbécile.

Castiel qui dormait face contre la pierre blanche releva la tête.

\- Hum... Bonjour, Dean.

\- Descend de là, tu dois nous zapper au motel.

Cas disparut et réapparut instantanément au sol au coté de Dean, mais la gravité semblait lui jouer des tours. La tête lourde, il fit un pas incertain et Dean dut l'attraper par les épaules pour le maintenir droit.

\- Tu va réussir à marcher ? s'enquit-t-il. Ou même à rester debout ?

Cas lui adressa une expression un peu fiévreuse et gonfla les joues comme si il était sur le point de vomir.

\- J'imagine que non. Tu peux nous zapper jusqu'au motel ?

En guise de réponse, l'ange avança ses deux doigts pour toucher son front mais passa à trente bons centimètres de son visage. Dean tourna la tête vers la gargouille en pierre que Castiel était en train d'essayer de zapper vers le motel. Son visage blanc et monstrueux étaient recouvert de cornes et possédaient une mâchoire de crocodile.

\- Soit tu vises très mal, soit je dois me sentir extrêmement vexé.

Castiel poussa un grognement et réajusta sa trajectoire. Il plaqua ses doigts sur le front de Dean avec mauvaise humeur. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Une désagréable sensation de déjà vu se manifesta.

\- Tu es déjà à sec ? On s'est embrassé y'a quoi... à peine trois heures ?

Castiel plissa les yeux en essayant de ne pas flancher. D'un pied déséquilibré à l'autre, il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. En se concentrant, il réussit enfin à les téléporter. Dean était à deux doigts de le féliciter avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait parcourut qu'une centaine de mètres et qu'il était toujours dans le cimetière.

\- À ce rythme là, on est pas rendu ! Tu veux réessayer ? On devrait réussir à...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un grognement agressif se fit entendre. Un homme aux dents acérées surgit de l'obscurité. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir ses prunelles jaunes et ses babines retroussées que la créature fonçait déjà sur eux à allure rapide.

« Loup-Garou » diagnostiqua immédiatement Dean. Ça tombait mal. Vraiment très mal. Parce que ce type n'était clairement pas venu prendre une tasse de thé.

* * *

Sam avait parcourut une vingtaine de kilomètres en suivant les panneaux de manière assez hasardeuse. Les routes minuscules qui serpentaient entre le Bayou de Louisiane lui laissaient peu de visibilité sur une éventuelle destination. La fatigue commençait à le gagner et il alluma la radio pour rester éveillé. Un morceau d'Aerosmith creva les baffles et fit raisonner la musique à travers toute la voiture.

 _« You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight,  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right... »_

Sam faillit envoyer son véhicule dans le talus, il éteignit la radio d'un grand coup de paume sur l'interrupteur. Il n'avait pas spécialement de grief contre Aerosmith, mais le thème de la chanson tombait très mal. Bien que ce soit quasiment impossible en vue de la situation, Sam n'avait pas du tout envie de penser à Cas. Ou plus précisément, de penser à son visage plaquer contre celui de son frère. Dean était un genre de spécialiste en matière d'exhibe, on pourrait même dire qu'il avait développer un certain talent pour étaler sa vie sexuelle aux yeux de son cadet non consentant ! Il en était arrivé à un point où Sam n'était même plus surpris de tomber sur une fille à moitié nue en poussant la porte de leur chambre. Mais bordel, là, il atteignait de nouveaux sommets ! C'était Cas. CAS. Et bien qu'il n'en soit probablement pas à ce stade là, Sam n'avait pas besoin des les imaginer emboités l'un dans l'autre. Vraiment pas besoin !

Castiel avait toujours eut ce comportement beaucoup trop franc et énamouré vis-à-vis de Dean... Mais Sam avait toujours mit ça sur le compte de ses origines célestes. Et même si avec du recul, Cas semblait être un type étrange parmi ses congénères, l'idée qu'il puisse être animé par des sentiments de l'ordre romantique ne l'avait jamais effleurer. Avec toutes ces perturbations bibliques, ces sauvetages in-extremis et ces situations critiques, Sam comprenait le rapprochement unilatérale qui s'était opéré entre eux. Mais dernièrement, ces deux idiots s'évertuaient à briser tout les codes moralement acceptable de l'amitié et Sam en venait a se demander si Cas n'avait pas développer une autre forme de pathologie. Celle qui provoquait ce genre de dommages collatéraux et qui poussaient une Ange du Seigneur, sobre depuis la création, à vider le mini-bar d'un motel suivi de intégralité d'une boutique d'alcool.

Au delà de Cas et de ses états d'âme, c'est surtout le comportement de son frère que Sam n'arrivait plus à suivre. Dean, le si pragmatique et si détaché premier-né des Winchester, avait brusquement développé la fibre maternelle. Cas par ci, Cas par là, Cas à l'hôpital, Cas au purgatoire, Cas dans la salle de bain, Cas avec les filles, Cas et sa chemise mal boutonnée, Cas et sa cravate qu'il faut obligatoirement resserrer, Cas, Cas, Cas... Et ce ridicule petit jeu de patient et l'infirmière qui s'intensifiait, et s'intensifiait, et s'intensifiait... Au point de briser sa voix et lui arracher des larmes quand cet Ange l'avait poignardé au milieu du torse, au point de le pousser à prendre l'avion dans la minute pour lui venir en aide... _A prendre l'avion. Dans la minute._

Sam était le genre d'homme qui aimait les situations simples. Binaires. Des relations que l'on pouvait ranger dans des petits tiroirs de stabilité, des relations sur lesquelles on pouvaient fixer des mots. Frère. Père adoptif. Meilleur Ami. Et pas cet espèce de micmac flou et incertain de Meilleur Ami, doublé d'Ange Gardien, triplé d'un sex-friend, quadruplé d'un enfant de maternel. Et en connaissant les deux intéressés, ça ne risquait pas de se démêler de si tôt. La mauvaise foi de Dean et le manque de discernement de Cas saupoudraient l'ensemble dans une parfaite représentation du chaos sentimentale.

Sam s'efforçait de maintenir une certaine normalité, de rétablir la situation initiale, mais il ne faisait que pédaler dans la semoule et renforcer les incertitudes de chacun. Il réalisait que c'était idiot, sa pitoyable intervention avait plutôt envenimé les choses. Et ça l'exaspérait d'en savoir beaucoup trop et pas assez en même temps, et de nager dans une eau trouble entre les regards désespérés qu'ils s'échangeaient à tour de rôle.

Les pneus crissèrent en s'arrêtant devant un entrepôt. Après avoir sillonné quelques rues faiblement éclairées, il était tombé sur une usine qui semblait correspondre à l'adresse. Les lampadaires aux alentours avaient été vandalisés et plongeaient les vieux bâtiments en béton dans l'obscurité. Sam rejoignit l'entrée en passant devant plusieurs véhicules stationnés dans la cour. Apparemment, il devait s'attendre à avoir de la compagnie. Sa main se posa sur la barre transversale de la porte. Les mises en garde de son frère lui revinrent en mémoire et il se ravisa.

 _Ne jamais se lancer seul sans connaître l'identité de ses adversaires._

 _Attendre d'être deux pour agir._

 _Analyser la situation et frapper après avoir établit un plan avec un bon taux de réussite._

Exactement le genre de règles que Dean ne respectait jamais ! Sam poussa un soupir et fit un rapide tour du propriétaire par l'extérieur. Au première étage on pouvait apercevoir une fenêtre éclairée, accessible par un gros conteneur en contre bas. Il prit de l'élan et se hissa au sommet de la structure en métal en forçant sur ses biceps. Sa mâchoire se contracta, l'impulsion donnée par son saut lui permis d'atteindre le toit sans trop d'efforts mais le bruit pouvait alerter un éventuel garde. Il se redressa le plus silencieusement possible et se plaqua contre le mur. D'ici, il avait une vue en plongée sur un couloir. Il attendit quelques minutes, tapis dans l'obscurité, avant d'apercevoir du mouvement. Trois hommes traversèrent le couloir en trainant un corps par les coudes. Le dessus de ses pieds raclait le sol dans un bruit sourd et désagréable. Sam ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la victime, un sac en tissu recouvrait sa tête et retombait sur ses épaules. Cette vision lui noua l'estomac et il déglutit avec difficulté. Impossible de savoir si ce corps était encore en vie mais une certitude le tiraillait, ce pauvre bougre n'allait pas tarder à perdre ses jambes...

Sam faillit avoir une attaque quand son téléphone sonna.

Il sauta de conteneur sans vérifier si les ravisseurs avaient entendu la sonnerie et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées en étouffant le haut parleur dans sa paume. Son téléphone continua de l'interpeller inlassablement pendant tout le trajet qu'il effectua pour s'éloigner du danger.

\- Dean, tout va bien ? s'enquit Sam en décrochant.

\- Pas vraiment ! Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer !

La voix de Dean, à mi-chemin entre la panique et l'énervement avait de quoi l'inquiéter.

\- Calme toi et dis moi ce qu'il se passe, l'encouragea son cadet en reprenant son souffle.

\- Sammy, je suis enfermé dans un putain de caveau qui pu la mort, et franchement à ce niveau là, c'est plus qu'un euphémisme. J'ai bloqué la poignée mais il y'a au moins trois Loup-garous qui grattent à la porte et je ne crois pas que ce soit pour réclamer des croquettes !

\- Quoi... mais comment... Cas est avec toi ?

\- Merci de demander, cet imbécile vient de vomir sur ma chemise préférée. Je le hais.

\- Je suis en route pour venir vous chercher, mais je dois d'abord récupérer le fusil à pompe au motel, dit Sam en courant vers la voiture.

\- Prends toutes les balles et reste à distance. J'ai vidé la crypte, ces bourgeois ont suffisamment de bijoux et d'argenterie pour se payer plus de pute et d'alcool qu'un putain de Gouverneur !

\- Si tu arrive à retenir un Loup-Garou en portant des boucles d'oreilles en argent, ça sera un exploit !

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Plutôt mourir dans la dignité... Cas ? Cas qu'est-ce que tu fous, mec ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas...

Sa phrase fut interrompu par une sorte de gémissement.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru entendre, articula Sam en éloignant le téléphone de son oreille.

\- Pitié... Sammy. Vient me chercher. Il va me tuer.

\- Qui ? Cas ? Ou le loup-Garou ?

\- Les deux. Fait vite, s'il te plait !

Dean raccrocha et laissa glisser son portable. Assis au sol, adossé au mur en pierre, il fixait le plafond le visage rouge et le mâchoire contracté. D'un bras, il repoussait Castiel, installé entre ses cuisses.

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de jouer avec ma ceinture... protesta l'ainé des Winchester, les dents serrées.

Malgré son regard un peu vide, Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et adopta son expression habituelle.

\- Sam à dit que nous devons changer de méthode.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment à ce genre de « méthodes » qu'il faisait allusion !

Castiel pesa l'information. Comme les explications de Dean ne lui convenaient pas, il ramassa le téléphone.

\- Sexe, dit-il distinctement au moteur de recherche du téléphone.

\- « Sexe, nom masculin, désigne l'organe reproducteur du corps humain. Mot généralement utilisé dans le langage courant comme une pratique où deux partenaires... »

Dean tenta de lui arracher l'objet des mains pour le soustraire aux explications beaucoup trop pragmatique de la voix enregistrée, mais Castiel n'était pas d'humeur à lâcher son téléphone et sa force surhumaine le rendait impossible à faire ployer.

\- Sexe oral, demanda Castiel.

Dean lui tourna le dos.

\- Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que je suis là, enfermé avec toi, en train d'approfondir tes connaissances théoriques sur la fellation !

Castiel, aucunement perturbé par la situation, écoutait attentivement les éclaircissements monotones du téléphones, les sourcils froncés.

\- Cas, je t'aime... Vraiment. Je crèverais pour toi. Mais y'a des jours où j'ai juste envie de t'en coller une, murmura Dean, la tête enfouie entre ses mains.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean, répondit simplement Cas sans lever les yeux de l'écran lumineux.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses, je veux juste que tu ne t'approches plus jamais d'une bouteille d'alcool !

Castiel poussa un long soupir et lui rendit son téléphone portable.

\- Je devrais me trouver une fille.

Dean se retourna, surpris par cette déclaration. Cas lui lança un regard lasse.

\- Si tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu votre conversation au bar. Tu dois arrêter de me réparer, Dean.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas cassé. Juste bourré et stupide.

\- Sam dit que...

\- Je me fou de ce que dit Sam, tu n'as pas besoin de « trouver une fille », S'énerva Dean.

Castiel contracta la mâchoire.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre. On t'enlève cette saloperie de la jambe, on se débarrasse des loups et on rentre. Et si pour y arriver je dois t'embrasser toutes les foutues heures de la journée, je le ferais sans hésitation.

Castiel hocha la tête mais il conserva cette expression un peu mélancolique. Cette expression que Dean détestait voir sur son visage.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu finisses par me haïr parce que j'ai encore provoqué cette situation. Lui confia-t-il.

\- La ferme, Cas, je ne vais pas te haïr. Après le purgatoire, après tout le reste, j'ai décidé que je ne te laisserai plus faire de conneries. On surmonte ça ensemble, d'accord ?

Mais son regard tendre fut interrompu par un Castiel trop peu attentif. Dean se raidit.

\- Cas ? tu m'écoutes... mais qu'est ce que tu fou...

\- J'ai chaud. Se contenta de répondre l'Ange qui s'était débarrassé de son Trench Coat, de sa veste et qui était maintenant occupé à déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Tu plaisantes ? il fait cinq degrés dans cette crypte.

Cas fit glisser sa chemise sur sa pile de vêtements.

\- J'ai encore du mal avec toutes ces sensations humaines, c'est tellement plus simple de ne rien ressentir quand je suis sous ma vraie forme.

Dean lui adressa un sourire.

\- Avec un peu de chance tu devrais réussir à éviter la gueule de bois !

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, Dean...

Castiel tendit le bras. Il effleura le visage de Dean du bout des doigts, en l'observant avec tellement d'intensité, comme si il essayait de lire des mots incompréhensible gravés dans son épiderme. Ses geste était lent, doux, mais ils eurent l'effet de coup de couteau dans sa poitrine.

-... Quand tu me touches, c'est comme si une partie de moi n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti... jamais.

Dean fut parcourut d'un frisson. Les mots coulaient dans sa poitrine et serraient son estomac dans un étau.

\- Cas...

Castiel prit une inspiration, il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas à franchir ses lèvres. Les vapeurs d'alcool l'empêchaient peut-être de former des pensées clair, mais Dean sentait qu'il était contrarié.

\- Cas... à quoi tu penses ? murmura-t-il doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas... je voudrais... je voudrais que ce soit plus simple...

Dean glissa les doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre homme avec affection, comme il l'aurait fait pour rassurer un enfant.

\- Tu réfléchis trop, mec...

Cas ferma les yeux et le laissa glisser sa main dans ses mèches folles. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, Dean perçut une lueur tiède dans ses prunelles bleues, une lueur qui le faisait fondre. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser... de caresser sa lèvre inférieur avec son pouce, de mordre l'arrête de sa mâchoire et de capturer son visage avec possessivité.

Castiel parlait de sensations incontrôlables ? ... oh comme Dean arrivait à la comprendre. S'en était presque triste, presque pathétique. C'était tellement facile d'utiliser sa faiblesse comme prétexte, Dean en venait presque à anticiper le moment où il aurait besoin d'aide, le moment où il pourrait enfin se plaquer complètement contre le torse tiède de son partenaire et de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. _Soit malade Cas, pitié, soit malade..._

Dean inspira et expira lentement. _Loup-Garou_. C'était la seule chose sur laquelle il devait rester concentré. _Loup-Garou. Loup-Garou. Loup-Garou._

Dean fit descendre sa main et caressa la nuque de son meilleur amis. Si Cas avait été ce genre de filles entreprenantes qu'il rencontrait parfois dans les bars, Dean l'aurait déjà plaqué contre le mur et baisser l'arrière de son jeans. Il l'aurait baiser dans les chiottes, laissant la musiques et les éclats de rire couvrir le bruit de ses coups de reins et de ses gémissements. Il l'aurait ensuite trainer jusqu'au motel pour recommencer... s'enfouir à l'intérieur de lui et mourir en recommençant dix fois, vingts fois, trente fois...

 _Loup-Garou. Loup-Garou. Loup-Garou._ Répéta-t-il comme un mantra. Il devait se concentrer sur le chasse, oublier le regard perforant de son meilleur ami, oublier la présence de cet Ange absolument démoniaque.

Il se sentait tellement faible. faible. Désespérément faible. A cause de trois fois rien. Il suffisait apparemment de quelques caresse contre son visage, d'un sous entendu un peu fiévreux et ses battements de coeur battaient de nouveaux records de vitesse. Est-ce qu'il s'était déjà senti aussi fébrile à cause d'un homme ? Clairement pas. Sauf que Cas n'était pas seulement un Homme. Peut-être qu'il avait tendance à vouloir se taper tout ce qui portait une paire de sein ou d'aile ?

Non. Il n'était pas Angesexuel, mais Casexuel !

C'était le mot, non ? Quand il arrivait à l'apprécier de la pointe de ses chaussures en cuir à l'extrémité de sa cravate bleue marine ? En passant par son menton fendu, ses lèvres gercées, sa nuque si fine, ses épaule si larges, ses mains minuscules et son regard si perforant... Tout ce qui faisait que Cas était Cas. Ce n'était pas seulement une histoire de sauvetage ou d'une putain de mission... Il avait simplement envie de sentir sa langue parcourir l'intérieur de sa bouche, de le renverser au sol, de débrider son expression impassible et de faire couler la sueur sur son visage plein de désir. Sans aucune raison valable. Sans aucun contexte justifiable. Merde aux Loup-Garous ! Merde aux vieux crouton en train de se faire bouffer par les asticots ! Merde à la mission ! Et Merde au bon sens !

Des tires de fusil d'assaut se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Suivi de hurlements de douleur. Un tire, deux tires, trois tires. Le silence. Sam avait toujours eut un don pour soigner ses timings. Dean se redressa en essayant de sortir de sa torpeur. Cas n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de ce qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Ça bouge dehors, l'informa-t-il. Tu vas réussir à marcher ?

Castiel hocha la tête et se mit debout tant bien que mal.

\- Prends ça.

\- Dean... Cette arme est minuscule.

\- Je vois bien que c'est un couteau à beurre ! Mais c'est en argent, répondit-il d'un air agacé.

Castiel examina l'objet aussi tranchant qu'une petite cuillère dans le creux de sa main pendant que Dean enroulait ses poignets de pendentifs et de chaines. Il les disposa sur ses phalanges comme un poing américain. La porte grinça dans l'obscurité et la barre en fer presque en miette qui la maintenait bloquée, céda.

\- Tout va bien en bas ?

\- Sammy ?

\- Ça fait trois Loup-Garous pour moi, répondit son cadet, soucieux de son score.

Le trio quitta l'affreux cimetière et rentra au motel. L'ange s'était encore endormi dans la voiture et les frères Winchester durent s'y mettre à deux pour le porter et le jeter sur le lit comme une masse morte. Dean n'essaya pas de l'aider à retrouver ses forces, déjà, parce que Sam avait passé un bout du trajet à fixer leurs vêtements débrailler avec un moue insatisfaite. Ensuite parce que Dean avait besoin de prendre un peu distance pour remettre ses idées au clair. Et enfin, parce que Cas n'avait probablement pas fini de décuver et qu'il n'avait plus du tout envie de partir en mission avec la version grincheuse et provocatrice de son meilleur ami. Après avoir vérifié trois fois qu'aucune bouteille d'alcool ne trainait dans les parages, Dean remplit le chargeur de ses armes et s'installa sur le siège conducteur du pickup noir.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas le lien avec les Loup-Garous, les types de l'entrepôt me paraissaient très humain et on n'a jamais vu de meutes suffisamment organisées pour dépecer des tonnes de cadavres sans attirer tous les chasseurs du pays. D'habitude, ils essayent de se faire discret, exposa Sam en s'installant à ses cotés.

\- Il faut retourner voir. Si il y a une chance que nous puissions sauver les prochaines victimes, ça vaut le coup de fourrer notre nez dans leurs petites affaires.

Quand ils arrivèrent à proximité de l'entrepôt, l'endroit semblait désert. Les deux tiers des voitures avaient disparu. Dean et Sam prirent une sélection d'armes efficaces contre tout type de monstre, puisque qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas à quoi ils avaient affaire. Ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment en brisant les chaines qui fermaient la porte avec une grosse pince coupante. Après avoir arpenté une série de couloirs sombres, munis de leur détecteur d'EMF, ils constatèrent que le bâtiment était parfaitement vide. Aucun signe de créatures surnaturelles.

Au bas d'un énième escalier, ils tombèrent sur une porte recouverte de symboles. Piège anti-démon au plafond, dessins Enochiens gravés sur toute la surface en bois... Qui que ce soit, cette personne ne voulait pas d'anges ou de démons pour fouiner dans ses affaires. Sam poussa la porte sur ce qui ressemblait a un immense laboratoire de chimiste. Un lit d'hôpital était installé au centre de la pièce. Une silhouette recouverte pas un drap reposait sur le matelas, son bras putréfié pendait dans le vide en dépassant de l'étoffe.

Dean souleva le morceau de tissu avec un haut le coeur, en protégeant son nez et sa bouche dans le creux de son coude. L'odeur était tout simplement abominable. Le corps était une masse de chaire pourrie, composée d'un Patchwork de membres appartenant à divers donneurs. Sam analysa la bouche du cadavre et pressa sa gencive pour faire sortir les dents rétractables.

\- Crocs de vampires, yeux de Loup-garous, tatouages de Djinn, énuméra-t-il.

\- Ça nous fait un Djoupire ? Ou un Vamroujinn ? Non définitivement un Djoupire ! valida Dean avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Dean, c'est pas le moment. Je crois que Frankenstein est en train d'essayer de perfectionner sa créature, lui dit Sam en parcourant les notes éparpillées sur la table. Apparemment il n'a jamais réussi à créer un mélange stable. « Cadavre qui déambule », « Aucun signe d'habilités surnaturelles »... Dieu merci, ce truc ne sais pas du tout se servir de ses pouvoirs.

\- Tu crois qu'il arriverait à exhausser des voeux en buvant le sang de ses victimes, le tout pendant la pleine lune ? lui demanda Dean en examinant une roulette dentée d'un air dégouté. Ça limite les dégâts !

\- Ou alors il attrape sa victime avec une force surhumaine, ne craint pas la lumière du jours, et utilise le sang et l'énergie vitale pour se régénérer tout en la coinçant dans un rêve sans fin.

Dean fixa la table d'opération en réfléchissant à cette vision de l'horreur. Il finit par hocher la tête.

\- Dit comme ça, c'est tout de suite plus effrayant ! Et comment on s'en débarrasse ? Tête coupé, balle en argent ?

\- Pour le moment, ça n'a pas l'air de très bien fonctionner. « Les tests se sont montrés concluants, mais le mélange est instable», blablabla, « une semaine de durée de vie », blablabla... Oh merde !

\- Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé ?

\- Cinquante septième patient. Cinquante sept , Dean ! Ils sont tellement nombreux.

\- Génial. Tiens, je crois que je suis tombé sur son carnet à dessin, il est vachement plus doué que toi. C'est assez dégueulasse, lui décrit Dean en tournant les pages. On dirait une liste de course. « Tête et torse nécessairement humain », « Greffe d'un deuxième coeur de Djiin », « Perfusion de sang infecté », « Mâchoires de Loup-garou ». Appétissant.

\- Je comprends mieux l'attaque dans le cimetière. Les Loup-Garous vous ont pris pour les Profanateurs de tombes, ils vengeaient leur meute.

Dean plissa les yeux sur une page. Un dessin à l'encre représentant un glaive angélique, annoté d'indications, attira son attention. Le croquis était suivi d'une explication précise de la manière de prélever l'énergie d'un ange, en pratiquant une entaille au niveau de sa gorge, pour en extraire l'essence de sa grâce.

\- FILS DE PUTE ! Hurla Dean en se précipitant dans le couloir.

Sam le talonna avec inquiétude.

\- Dean, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ils ont trouvés le moyen de stabiliser leur putain de mélange, Sammy. Il leur faut un peu de mojo angélique. Et devine, quoi ? Il se trouve qu'on vient de leur apporter un petit ange faible et sagement endormi, sur une saloperie de plateau d'argent !

Dean contracta la mâchoire et s'empara da son poignard avec rage.

 _Faites qu'il soit toujours endormi dans la chambre. Faites qu'il soit toujours endormi dans la chambre. Faites qu'il soit toujours endormi dans la chambre._

* * *

Castiel ouvrit les yeux et prit une inspiration. La douleur qui le traversait de part en part, comme s'il était criblé de flèches, était insoutenable . Sa tête bourdonnait et les barreaux de la cages semblaient se refermer sur lui comme une créature menaçante. Sans énergie, ils ne lui laissaient aucun échappatoire...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 3 et à bientôt pour la suite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, merci à ceux qui m'on laisser des commentaires, j'aime toujours lire vos premières réactions et ça m'aide beaucoup a écrire la suite o/ ce chapitre est peut être moins drôle que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

 **Je tiens a remercier Sama-66 pour la correction et la beta lecture plus rapide que l'éclaire !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Effusion de sang**

Le vieux Pickup se stoppa devant le motel dans un crissement de pneus. Dean s'empara du fusil à pompe et sortit de la voiture sans prendre le temps de fermer la portière. Il traversa le parking en quelque secondes et se figea devant la chambre, un nœud se noua dans son ventre quand il remarqua que la serrure avait été forcée. La porte s'ouvrit presque d'elle même quand sa main se posa sur la poignée dans un grincement peu réconfortant. La chambre était dévastée. On avait l'impression qu'un ouragan avait traversé la pièce en emportant les meubles et les cadres dans son sillage. Un énorme trou au plafond donnait une belle ouverture sur les étoiles et le vieux lustre pendait misérablement au bout d'un câble électrique dénudé.

\- Y'a pas de mot pour dire à quel point on est baisé pour la caution ! lâcha Dean, perdu entre les débris de murs et de plancher.

\- Vu la gueule de la tapisserie, on leur a probablement rendu service, relativisa son frère.

Dean enjamba la porte du mini bar qui jonchait le sol.

\- Merde. Sam, tu me croiras jamais...

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta son frère en le rejoignant.

\- Ma tarte... elle est intacte ! s'exclama-t-il en soulevant la boite en carton avec triomphe.

Sam secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

\- Tu vas pas manger ça ?

\- Je vais me gêner, répliqua Dean et s'emparant d'une part de tarte au citron.

Pendant que son frère s'empiffrait, Sam remarqua un homme étendu au sol et s'accroupit à côté de son corps.

\- Ses yeux sont complètement brûlés.

\- Cas ne déconne pas quand il essaye de se défendre. Ils l'ont pas vu venir ces fils de putes !

Sam se pencha pour ramasser une seringue sur laquelle il avait faillit marcher.

\- Ils ont dû le finir avec ça... Y'a de quoi endormir un rhinocéros.

\- Dans son état normal, ils n'auraient même pas pu percer sa peau avec l'aiguille. J'ai tellement merdé, Sammy, j'aurais du l'emmener.

Sam lui adressa un regard compatissant, la situation s'était bien dégradée depuis le début du séjours. En plus de la dague dans la cuisse, Castiel se retrouvait maintenant entre les mains de ceux qui convoitaient le peu de grâce qui lui restait. C'est comme si l'enchaînement de situation suivait un schéma préparé à l'avance. C'était quand même fort pratique qu'un ange blessé se pointe dans les parages au moment où l'expérience nécessitait justement de prélever des fragments de sa grâce.

\- C'est beaucoup trop facile, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, confia-t-il à son frère le visage anxieux.

Dean baissa la main qui tenait la tarte et reposa le morceau dans le carton. Il avait repris ce regard tellement dur, celui qui s'affichait sur son visage quand il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

\- Je la sentais pas cette foutue sorcière vaudou ! Si elle à fait quoi ce soit à Cas, je te jure que je me sers de sa tête comme cendrier.

\- Tu ne fumes même pas, Dean.

\- C'est pas ce qui va m'arrêter.

Sam poussa un soupir.

\- Si tu promets de ne pas lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux dés qu'elle ouvre la porte, je pense qu'on peu effectivement retourner la voir, elle nous doit des explications.

\- Je t'attends dans la bagnole, répondit l'ainé avec un regard sombre.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux abords du chemin qui menait à la demeure de la guérisseuse, le soleil commençait tout juste à percer entre les ramures des arbres. Les deux frères s'engagèrent sur la piste de terre étroite, le pas lourd et les yeux fatigués. Ils traversèrent sa propriété beaucoup plus rapidement que la première fois et ne prirent même pas le temps de frapper. Dean donna un coup de pied dans la porte et fit céder ses gonds. Le jeune fille qui les avait accueilli la dernière fois n'avait apparemment pas anticipé leur visite, cette fois-ci, parce que personne ne vint les accueillir dans le hall d'entrée. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le premier salon une étrange atmosphère régnait autour d'eux. La maison, si animée à leur première visite, était étrangement silencieuse.

Sam poussa la porte qui menait dans la salle où la Guérisseuse les avaient reçu la fois précédente et Dean se précipita à l'intérieur en levant un glaive angélique au dessus de sa tête, prêt à frapper sur un éventuel adversaire. Il ne tomba que sur une femme allongée face contre sol dans une marre de sang. La pièce avait elle aussi connu un carnage biblique. Le sol s'était affaissé autour du corps inerte de la Guérisseuse et des fissures s'étendait dans le plancher et rejoignait les murs.

Dean retourna le corps pour observer quel genre de blessures avait bien pu lui être fatal. Ses yeux étaient brûlés et formaient deux cratères noir et fumant au milieux de son visage. Une fiole en verre roula de sa main. Sam la ramassa et fixa le reste de liquide qu'elle contenait, une lueur bleu s'échappait de la mixture qui ressemblait à du métal en fusion. Sam s'apprêtait à lui faire part de son inquiétude mais Dean sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte avec rage. Le mystère était loin de se résoudre et le temps était compté. Amener Castiel en Louisiane était une erreur. Une terrible erreur. Il sortit à l'extérieur en soufflant pour contenir sa colère.

Après l'apocalypse, après le purgatoire, après la Chute des Anges, comment est-ce qu'il avait encore réussi à le perdre ? Cas n'était pas un foutu jeu de clef qu'on égarait au fond d'une poche ou un numéro de téléphone trempé par un verre de bière. On ne perdait pas un Ange. On ne perdait pas un putain d'Ange qui irradiait de la lumière divine avec son air de chiot abandonné. Comment c'était possible ? Comment est ce qu'ils arrivaient à se retrouver dans cette situation merdique... encore et encore ?

Cette fois, Dean allait le menotter à la banquette arrière de la voiture et le surveiller nuits et jours. Parce que, putain, il allait le retrouver et vite ! Un sourire apparut sur son visage à l'idée de se retrouver toute la nuit avec Cas menotté à l'arrière de l'Impala. Il nota l'idée dans un coin de sa tête et enfonça les balles de 20 millimètres dans le chargeur avec détermination. Quand Sam apparut derrière lui, Dean se retourna.

\- J'ai une idée, mais elle ne va pas te plaire, annonça-t-il à son cadet.

* * *

Sam enflamma les mèches des bougies rouges disposées à chaque extrémité du triangle en craie et souffla sur l'allumette en jetant un regard inquiet à son frère qui n'avait pas prononcé de mots depuis qu'il s'était lancé dans la préparation du rituel. Son front était plissé par la concentration. Dean traçait les derniers sceaux autour du réceptacle en argent d'un geste méthodique. Après avoir refermé le cercle, il glissa la lame de son poignard contre sa paume et fit couler du sang en serrant ses doigts comme un linge humide. Les yeux fermés, il prononça l'incantation d'une voix profonde.

 _\- ...Et ad congregandum...eos coram me._

Une gerbe de flammes s'échappa du bol comme une irruption volcanique, crachant des étincelles et de la fumée opaque.

\- Eh bien, eh bien ! Ça me fait plaisir que vous me passiez un petit coup de fil, les garçons ! les salua Crowley d'un air sarcastique.

Le vieux diable anglais, en costume impeccable, fit un pas en avant avec assurance. Une barrière invisible l'immobilisa et il fixa le plafond où un piège à démon avait été préalablement dessiné.

\- Sérieusement ? Moi qui croyais qu'on était au-dessus de tout ça, dit-il en lançant un regard accusateur à Dean. Continue de me traiter comme de la racaille et l'écureuil méfiant n'aura pas de noisettes !

Ce fut Sam qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Nous n'avons pas fait appel à toi pour prendre une tasse de thé, Crowley. Si on pouvait directement passer à la négociation...

\- Toi non plus tu n'auras pas de noisette, l'élan ! Et sache, pour ta gouverne, que je faisais du très bon thé de mon vivant !

Dean desserra ses lèvres.

\- Écoute, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes démoneries ! Tu laisses trainer tes yeux et tes oreilles un peu partout, non ? Alors tu vas nous aider à mettre la main sur ces fils de putes qui découpent des cadavres...

Crowley le jaugea un instant.

\- On dirait que tu es sur les nerfs, l'écureuil ! Où est ta petite copine, l'Ange constipé ? le questionna-t-il en faisant le tour de la pièce du regard. Oh ! À moins que ce ne soit pour ça que je suis là ! J'ai presque envie de le laisser mourir juste pour avoir le plaisir de vous taper sur l'épaule avec toute mon affection.

Dean crispa sa main sur sa flasque d'eau bénite. Ce vieux démon perfide n'avait pas fait cette déduction par hasard, il connaissait très bien les motifs de cette invocation.

\- Si tu veux te la jouer « à la dure », c'est quand tu veux Crowley, mais sache que je ne te lâcherai pas jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ai retrouvé !

Crowley pencha la tête en lui adressant un sourire sarcastique.

\- Pourquoi toujours aussi sérieux ? Je n'ai pas dis que je refusais. Et si tu commençais par me sortir de là ? Suggéra-t-il en lui désignant le plafond.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Dean tira une balle dans les lattes de bois ce qui eut pour effet de briser le cercle rouge. Crowley les rejoignit d'un pas lent et calme. Il siffla et un énorme corbeau noir déboula par la porte. L'animal vola en cercle au-dessus de son maître en croassant. Le vieux démon l'écouta attentivement en hochant la tête de temps à autre.

\- Sérieusement, un corbeau ? s'exaspéra Dean.

Crowley haussa les épaule.

\- Vous n'arrêtez pas de diminuer mon personnel !

Quand l'oiseau eut finit son monologue composé de cris rauque et piaillement, il s'envola à nouveau vers l'extérieur.

\- On peut dire que vous avez l'art de vous attirer des ennuis, commenta la démon.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Quelque chose se trame par ici. Et je ne parle pas seulement de Victor, expliqua-t-il

\- Victor ?

\- Oui, Victor. C'est un de mes psychopathes préféré, j'ai de grands projets pour son âme quand elle ira en enfer. Il est créatif et il fera un très bon démon, même si, pour l'instant, son style est un peu trop vulgaire à mon goût. Le problème c'est qu'il a rencontré une très très vilaine... personne.

Dean plissa le front.

\- Parce qu'il y a un type plus mauvais que Victor dans les parages ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée, l'écureuil ! Victor est un adorable poussin. La créature qui s'est accrochée à lui est tellement puissante qu'elle à réussi à attirer l'attention du Paradis.

\- Génial, marmonna Dean.

Crowley plongea son doigt dans la coupelle à ses pieds et tira sur le bras de Dean. Sam lui colla immédiatement son fusil sur la tempe. Il récolta un regard exaspéré du démon qui se contenta de tracer un symbole dans la main de son frère avec le sang récolté.

\- Voilà ce que je vous propose. Je vous amène devant sa planque et vous vous débrouillez parce que je ne peux pas interagir avec lui sans éveiller les soupçons de son nouveau mentor. Quand vous lui aurez réglé son compte, vous tracerez ce glyphe au mur pour me laisser entrer.

\- Tu ne demandes aucune contrepartie ? s'étonna Sam avec méfiance.

\- Qui a dit que je ne voulais aucune autre contrepartie ?

Il leurs jeta une seringue vide aux pieds. Dean la ramassa et la planta dans son bras sans hésitation.

\- Dean, tu ne peux... tenta Sam.

\- La ferme, tu vois une autre solution ?

Après avoir remplit tout le réservoir de la seringue avec son propre sang, Dean la lança à Crowley qui la réceptionna au vol. Le démon s'empressa de la planter dans une de ses veine et de s'injecter le liquide avec l'expression béate d'un homme sous héroïne.

\- Maintenant, dis-nous où lui mettre la main dessus ? réclama Dean.

Crowley leur adressa un petit sourire et claqua des doigts.

Le deux frères levèrent brusquement la tête, ils se trouvaient au beau milieu du bayou. L'îlot où Crowley les avaient téléporté était entouré de forêts et de marécages. En face d'eux se dressait une vieille église délabrée, recouverte de moisissures. L'édifice était probablement à abandon depuis des décennies, aucun accès n'avait était prévu pour s'y rendre, à l'exception d'une veille barque couverte de mousse. Ils se lancèrent un regard lasse et prirent une profonde inspiration avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Le nef centrale était complètement en ruine, les figures de Saints en bois, rongées par l'humidité pleuraient des coulures vertes de leurs yeux et leurs auréoles. Les bancs, tous renversés et détruits, avaient été écartés du centre de la pièce pour laisser place à un trou béant qui donnait sur le sous-sol. Un monte charge et une échelle métallique leurs permettaient d'accéder au niveau inférieur. Ils l'empruntèrent, la lampe de poche coincé dans les dents. Le niveau inférieur était plus vaste qu'on pouvait se l'imaginer de l'extérieur. Sam avança à l'aveuglette en baladant sa lampe de poche dans toutes les directions.

\- Des plume, constata Dean d'un air mortifié.

\- Peut-être que des oiseaux se coincent par ici.

\- Elles scintillent, Sammy.

Sam n'ajouta rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte fermée par un énorme cadenas en acier. Dean souleva la chaine et son frère la brisa avec une pince coupante. Quand ils abaissèrent la poignée, une odeur atroce se dégagea de la pièce. Ils entendirent des mouvement précipités.

\- Ne vous approchez pas, dit une voix tremblante.

Une faible lumière éclairait un plan de travail recouvert par une schéma de corps grandeur nature. Des bouts de membres étaient placés sur le patron pour former son horrible recomposition.

Et en retrait, un homme.

Dean trouva son allure pitoyable. Chétif. Maigrelet. Avec les cheveux gras et de petites lunettes. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison blanche de peintre en bâtiment et d'un tablier en plastique couvert de sang.

\- Victor ? Demanda Sam.

\- Ne vous approchez pas... je sais qui vous êtes. Elle m'a prévenu que vous viendrez me chercher... elle m'a prévenu...

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, son visage figé dans une expression de démence. Dean traversa la pièce et lui plaqua le canon de son arme contre le front.

\- Où est l'ange ?

\- Elle m'a prévenu... elle m'a prévenu... bafouilla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Dean lui lança un regard de dégoût.

\- Tu n'es même pas une créature. Tu n'as pas besoin de te nourrir ou de tuer pour survivre. Comment est ce que tu peux être aussi ignoble et pitoyable à la fois. Je me fous de savoir si ton enfance à été merdique ou si tu t'es fais martyrisé à l'école. Quand je vois des types comme toi, j'ai juste envie de raccrocher. Alors pitié... par pitié, ne joues pas avec mes nerfs et dis-moi où est l'ange que vous avez enlevé au motel.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, elle va me tuer...

\- Inquiète toi plutôt pour la balle qui risque de se loger dans ta cervelle, intervint Sam.

L'homme sortit une fiole de sa poche, bleue et incandescente. Dean fit un pas en arrière, aveuglé par sa lueur.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Un petit rire nerveux le parcourut.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne sais pas ?... C'est un filtre magique, c'est un filtre d'ange.

Dean était pétrifié.

\- À qui appartient cette grâce ?

Mais il n'eût pas le temps d'en apprendre plus que l'homme fit sauter le bouchon et vida le contenu dans sa bouche. Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- SAM, FERME LES YEUX ! hurla-t-il.

Juste à temps. Une lumière aveuglante s'échappa de la bouche de l'homme et perfora ses yeux. Il poussa des hurlements atroces alors qu'une puissance incandescente le brûlait de l'intérieur. Dean sentait un vent glacial souffler contre son visage alors que la lumière bleue essayait de lui percer les paupières. La sensation dura plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Puis le corps de l'homme tomba au sol, inerte et fumant. L'obscurité régna à nouveau dans la pièce.

\- Dean... Dean, tout va bien ?

La voix de Sam sonnait comme un bruit sourd à ses oreilles. Dean avait envie de hurler mais il réprima sa colère. C'était difficile de mettre des mots sur la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Peut-être un suicide. Peut-être une tentative désespéré de leur nuire à nouveau. Sans la guérisseuse, ce type était le seul à pouvoir leur donner des explications, et son cadavre était à ses pieds. Tout ce que Dean arrivait à penser au milieu du carnage, c'est qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Cas et aucun moyen de savoir si il était vivant.

Sam tacha de fouiller la pièce et fit glisser un drap qui recouvrait une armoire. Il ouvrit l'un des battants de la porte. Des vingtaines de fioles incandescentes étaient alignées sur les étagères, et d'autres, vides cette fois-ci, étaient entassées dans des boites.

\- Cas n'est pas le seul à s'être fait attrapé. Apparemment, la chute des anges a profité à plus de personnes qu'on ne l'imaginait, commenta Sam.

Dean remarqua un détail qui avait pas tout de suite sauter aux yeux. Il arracha la clef que le cadavres du cinglé portait toujours autour du cou, les bords en métal avait un peu fondu mais elle devait probablement encore fonctionner. Il resta immobile en fixant l'objet. Où est-ce que ce type gardait ses victimes ? Il n'y avait aucun corps dans la pièce, juste un ou deux morceaux sur la table, largement insuffisant pour mener à bien ses expériences. Du bout du pied, il souleva un tapis. Une trappe.

Les mains tremblantes, il dût s'y reprendre à trois fois pour glisser la clef dans la serrure. La trappe donnait sur un cellier, occupé par du matériel et des provisions. Dean rechargea son flingue et descendit les marches étroites en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait trouver en bas. Parce que personne n'avait besoin de garder un prisonnier après s'être emparé de la récompense qu'il cachait sous la surface de sa peau.

À chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus bas dans la cave, les pulsations de son coeur semblaient s'intensifier, martelant ses tempes, écrasant sa poitrine. Quand son pied atteignit la dernière marche, il était sur le point de vomir. Il avança dans la pénombre et s'appuya contre un pilier en fermant les yeux.

Puis il l'entendit. Un son incroyablement rassurant. Une respiration profonde et difficile.

 _Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration..._

Sur le moment, il fut incapable de dire si sa tête lui jouait des tours. Il plissa les yeux, le temps de s'habituer à la faible luminosité, jusqu'à ce qu'il décèle un mouvement. Son arme tomba au sol, suivit de son sac. Dean se précipita de l'autre côté de la pièce et fracassa la porte de la cage. Il s'agenouilla entre les chaînes et glissa ses mains autour de la nuque de l'ange étendu au sol.

\- Cas... Hé... Cas... Cas... répéta-il comme pour confirmer qu'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination.

\- Bonjour, Dean...

Sa lèvres inférieur fut parcourut d'un tremblement. C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Là, maintenant. Ces deux mots tellement anodins. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme si il n'avait jamais disparu.

\- Bordel de merde... balança-t-il la gorge sèche.

Il plaqua la tête de Castiel contre son torse en le serrant peut être un peu trop fort, puis recula à nouveau avec une expression pleine d'amertume.

\- Ne refait plus jamais ça !

Castiel se redressa sur ses coudes et fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh... D'accord, mais...

Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et l'embrassa avec tellement de force que c'en était presque douloureux. Tout son corps était parcouru par un léger tremblement, il ne savait pas s'il devait fondre en larmes parce que ses nerfs étaient sur le point de le lâcher ou éclater de rire parce que la situation était pathétique. Il le serra un peu plus fermement dans ses bras au point de lui briser les cotes.

Cas, entravé par les chaînes, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec autant de fougue, comme s'il n'y avait pas de cage, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il avait faillit mourir. Dean déboutonna la chemise qui le gênait et retira son propre t-shirt pour se plaquer contre lui. Il le fit rouler au-dessus de lui pour ne pas lui infliger une position désagréable. Les sensations enflammèrent à nouveau leurs peaux. Comme la dernière fois, Dean guida sa main contre son ventre et remonta jusqu'à son épaule.

Tout en penchant la tête pour approfondir le contact de leurs langues, Castiel plaça ses doigts sur sa cicatrice en forme d'emprunte. Il se redressa brusquement, toujours à cheval au-dessus de lui et écarquilla les yeux, ils étaient bleu luminescent. La puissance l'envahi à nouveau, ses ailes se déployèrent dans son dos en projetant des ombres dans toute la pièce.

Quand la teinte de ses yeux retrouvèrent le bleu glacial habituel, Dean se positionna sur un de ses coudes et plaqua sa main derrière sa tête pour l'embrasser encore.

\- Je vais bien, maintenant, lui fit remarquer l'Ange.

\- La ferme, Cas. T'as qu'a arrêter de disparaître.

Castiel pencha la tête.

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu peux pas juste la fermer, écouter mes battements de cœur ou lire dans ma tête et en déduire ce qu'il se passe ?

Castiel posa deux doigts sur son front après un moment d'hésitation.

\- Ton pouls est rapide, ta température élevée et ta pression artérielle, anormalement haute... diagnostiqua-t-il sans comprendre ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Cas...

\- ...Tu manques de sommeil. T'as vue est à 80% de sa capacité optimale et ton ouïe, aux alentour de 60 %.

\- Cas... C'est pas ce que j'essaye de te dire.

Crowley passa sa tête dans la cage.

\- Te fatigue pas, l'écureuil ! Il faudrait déjà que cet imbécile puisse se retirer l'immense balai coincé dans son cul angélique depuis l'ère primaire avant de pouvoir assimiler ce genre de principes...

Cas lui fit face en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur d'un coup de poing monumentale en pleine face. Dean approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- J'allais te dire qu'il était avec nous, mais il l'a largement mérité !

Crowley se releva en époussetant son costume.

\- Ravie de voir que tu vas bien ! ironisa le démon.

Sam descendit l'escalier en trombe et arracha un morceau de scotch collé sur sa bouche.

\- Dean... Eloignez-vous... Tout ce qu'il veut... C'est le poignard !

Au moment ou les mots de Sam heurtèrent son cerveau, Dean se retourna, avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage. L'action sembla se dérouler au ralentit, probablement parce qu'il retenait sa respiration. Une lueur rouge brilla dans les yeux du Démon, d'un geste rapide il plongea la main au niveau de la cuisse de Castiel et entoura ses doigts autour d'une forme invisible.

Le poignard apparut nettement aux yeux de tous quand il quitta la chaire de sa victime. Une effusion de sang s'échappa de la jambe de Castiel et il tomba à la renverse.

\- CAAAS !

* * *

fin du chapitre 4 ! à bientôt pour la suite :)


	5. Chapter 5

**hello ! me voilà de retour pour le chapitre 5**

 **un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me font a chaque fois grandement plaisir. je les lis toujours avec beaucoup d'attention.**

 **Un merci également à Sama-66 pour sa bêta lecture toujours aussi efficace.**

* * *

Castiel contractait tous les muscles de son corps. La sueur recouvrait son front, dévalait sa nuque, coulait sur sa peau brulante. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations difficiles. Les dents serrées, les paupières closes, il réprimait ses hurlements. La douleur était tellement intense qu'il ne sentait même plus les mains de Dean glisser autour de son cou, ni la chaleur des cuisses sur lesquelles son dos s'appuyait. Le sang ruisselait le long de sa jambe et imprégnait le tissu sombre qui la recouvrait.

\- Cas, bordel, utilise tes pouvoirs de régénération !

\- Ça... ne marche... pas...

Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche et teinta son menton.

\- Ferme là, c'est en train d'empirer les choses.

\- Je ne vois... pas.. ce qui pourrait être pire.

\- Crois moi, les choses peuvent toujours être pire.

Dean pressa ses mains sur la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de son Trench Coat qui se couvrait progressivement de rouge et des veines noires qui se diffusaient autour de la blessure comme une carte routière. Il était en train de perdre.

\- Merde. Cas... Si tu vois une faucheuse, tu ne suis pas le couloir de lumière et tu lui bottes le cul. C'est clair ?

Sam ferma les yeux dans une expression douloureuse.

\- Dean. Les faucheuses ne moissonnent pas d'ange.

Castiel cligna des yeux. Avec lenteur. Avec fatigue. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, tellement lourdes. Dean s'empressa de le secouer pour le faire reprendre connaissance.

\- Cas ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à te barrer dans un endroit où je ne peux pas te suivre ! J'en ai marre de te chercher. J'en ai marre de garder ton Trench Coat dans le coffre de la voiture.

Sam retint son bras.

\- Dean... Dean, ça ne sert a rien.

\- La ferme... La ferme... Cas, fils de pute...

Sa voix était brisée. Castiel lui adressa un petit sourire. Un minuscule petit sourire qui illumina son visage recouvert de veines noires. Sa poitrine arrêta de se soulever et sa main glissa au sol. Inerte.

Dean ne dit rien. Il ne fit aucun bruit. Son dos était droit, Immobile. Comme une statue de marbre. Ses larmes silencieuse glissaient le long de l'arrête de son nez. On aurait dit qu'il avait cesser de respirer.

Quand il prit une inspiration tremblante, l'oxygène s'insinua dans ses poumons comme du poison.

Sam s'éloigna. Il n'avait pas le courage de rester à ses cotés et d'assister à ses sanglots. Il ramassa le couteau de son frère et examina la lame effilée du tranchant.

\- Tu sais, Dean, je me suis toujours demandé ce que feraient les anges, privé de nos vaisseaux. Ce n'est pas seulement une histoire de réunion de famille entre Michel et Lucifer... On se retrouve toujours en plein milieu de leurs embrouilles. Je pense qu'on finirait par leur manquer, d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Dean relava la tête et fixa son petit frère.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, Sammy, mais arrêtes tout de suite tes conneries...

\- Je ne le fait pas seulement pour toi.

\- Sammy...

\- On se verra de l'autre coté.

\- SAMMY !

Le plus jeune des frères leva le poignard face à lui. Il abaissa ses bras comme une guillotine, la pointe dirigée directement vers son ventre. Il savait exactement quel point toucher pour s'offrir le luxe d'une mort rapide.

Au moment ou le métal aurait du percer sa peau, un tintement aigu retentit. La lame se brisa contre son ventre comme un vulgaire morceau de glace face à un bloc de pierre. Une lumière dorée se diffusa dans la pièce.

\- Alors, petit Sammy ? On se paye des vacances au purgatoire ?

Sam se retourna pour faire face à la créature qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Gabriel.

\- En chaire et en os. Vous avez foutue un sacré bordel, les mômes !

Sam poussa un long soupir rassuré. Dieu merci, son plan avait fonctionné. Il toucha son ventre a l'endroit où la lame aurait dû le transpercer, en prenant soin d'éviter le regard noir de son frère qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier sa petite tentative de suicide. Gabriel s'avança calmement aux côtés de Dean et hocha la tête..

\- C'est pas très beau à regarder. Les corps humains ont une manière tellement dramatique de se dégrader.

Dean contracta la mâchoire.

\- Casse toi Gabriel. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'écouter cracher sur son cadavre.

Gabriel tapota la front de Dean avec son doigt.

\- Allo ? Y'a quelqu'un là dedans ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous, s'offusqua l'aîné des Winchester, le visage tordu par la haine.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il est mort ? Tu as vu une jolie lumière bleu s'élever vers le paradis ? Non ? Parce que ça donne un truc comme ça...

Gabriel se figea, en louchant, la langue tirée. Il écarta les bras et une lumière blanche s'expulsa de sa bouche. Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard perplexe.

\- ...et encore, c'est pas ma meilleur imitation, reprit l'archange avec un sourire.

\- Mais... le poignard ?

\- Quel poignard ? Crowley a l'impression d'avoir mis la main sur le Graal, mais en réalité, ses pouvoir sont très limités. Si vous croyez que ce genre de joujou a suffisamment de puissance pour tuer un officier supérieur... Vous êtes moins qualifiés que je ne le pensais.

Dean lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Cas n'a pas vraiment l'air d'aller bien.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- Mon pitoyable petit frère n'est pas faible à cause d'une égratignure à la jambe, répondit-t-il en roulant des yeux . Je crois qu'il a juste pris Roméo et Juliette un peu trop au sérieux !

Comme les deux frères semblaient complètement perdus par ces explications, l'Archange fit un tour sur lui même d'un air exaspéré.

\- Allez, quoi ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien pigé ! Surtout toi... Dean winchester.

\- Si tu pouvais être plus clair, se défendit l'aîné. Parce que je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois me réjouir ou...

\- Cas, Cas, ce bon vieux Cas est en train de faire une petite crise du millénaire ! Le coupa Gabriel, Le truc qui arrive quand ont se met à remettre en question un peu trop facilement les ordres du Paradis. Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute, mon petit Dean. Il est tombé pour toi, il a combattu ses frères et sœurs, il s'est mis à vouloir te ressembler... Et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit une réussite. Laisse moi deviner, il perd ses pouvoirs ? Ce n'est pas symptomatique d'un bout de métal dans la cuisse... C'est une crise d'identité.

\- Il... Il ne sait plus qui il est ? S'étonna Sam.

\- Tu l'as dit, bouffi ! À sa place, je continuerai d'être un ange. C'est quand même plus cool !

\- Mais, j'ai réussi à lui redonner de la force... Intervint Dean.

\- Toute mes félicitations, ironisa Gabriel. Ça prouve juste que tu sais parfois te rendre utile. Castiel est extrêmement défaitiste, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a l'impression qu'il ne peut pas se soigner.

Sam lui lança un regard plein d'espoir.

\- Tu connais le moyen de le faire revenir ?

Gabriel posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Chut. Si je vous donne la solution, ce n'est plus un jeu !

\- Mais...

\- Chut, j'ai dis.

Il posa une paume sur le front de Dean et l'autre sur celui de Castiel.

\- Amuse-toi bien !

Dean se sentit tiré par le nombril. Une force invisible le happa dans une tornade, des fragments d'images et de sons lui parvinrent de manière confuse. Cas murmurait des choses autour de lui, les bouts de phrase raisonnaient dans en échos. Dean n'arrivait pas saisir le sens de ces mots, mais c'était simplement bon d'entendre le son de sa voix. Le sol apparut brusquement sous ses pieds.

Il se trouvait au sommet d'une falaise d'obsidienne d'un noir profond. Des coulures de laves s'échappaient entre les fissures rugueuses de la pierre et se rejoignaient dans une rivière incandescente. Une chaleur épouvantable régnait autour de lui. Le plafond était recouvert d'une épaisse croûte volcanique et des nuages de vapeur brûlante lui faisaient obstacle dans toutes les directions.

Dean regretta de ne pas avoir pu prendre son arme. Bien qu'il n'était pas sûr que son flingue aurait été réellement efficace dans cet environnement. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait Gabriel, mais il est clair que ce foutu Archange n'avait pas choisi une destination de rêve !

Il fit quelques pas en protégeant son visage. Les vapeurs de souffre lui arrachèrent une grimace de dégoût. Son pieds heurta la première marche d'un escalier en pierre noire et luisante. Une étrange impression le traversa, comme si tout cela n'était pas réel, comme si l'écran de télévision allait se brouiller d'un moment à l'autre... Mais, il avait entendu sa voix. Il devait trouver Cas.

Les marches le conduisirent au milieu d'un cirque naturel entouré de promontoire taillé en pointes. De grosses chaînes convergeaient vers le centre, les maillons s'enroulaient autour d'un corps suspendu à bonne hauteur. Leurs extrémités, occupées par une lame acérée, s'enfonçaient dans la chaire à vif de la victime. Dean s'approcha lentement avant de se sentir brusquement mal à l'aise, ses yeux s'arrondirent. L'identité de l'homme emprisonné par ses chaînes devint plus nette, plus distincte. Ce n'était autre que... lui-même. Plus jeune, plus faible. Les paupières fermées et le visage détendu. Il semblait endormi... Ou mort.

Au moment où cette information heurta son cerveau, l'autre Dean ouvrit les yeux et poussa un hurlement. Un cri tellement déchirant qu'il lui retourna l'estomac. Ses muscles se contractèrent et il tira sur ses chaînes pour essayer de s'en libérer. Efforts inutiles. Une pointe fut tirée depuis le plafond et se planta dans son bras, fixant une nouvelle entrave à même sa peau.

Dean était tétanisé. Ce n'était pas une illusion, mais un souvenir. Pas le sien.

La caverne fut parcourut d'un tremblement, des roches se décrochèrent de la paroi et s'écrasèrent au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Une lumière blanche se diffusa à travers la fissure qui était en train de se former. Les deux Dean plissèrent les yeux, aveuglés par sa lueur.

Castiel se faufila par l'ouverture. Il se posa souplement au sol. Un cratère se format à l'impacte de son pied et de son genoux posé dans la roche. Ses yeux bleu lumineux, accentués par l'obscurité de la caverne, et ses deux immenses ailes recouvertes de plumes sombres lui donnaient un aspect encore plus surnaturel. Il empoigna les chaînes et les brisa comme des vulgaire morceau de verre. Son visage était vide de toute expression.

\- Cas ! Cas ! appela Dean.

Mais sa voix raisonna dans le silence sans atteindre son destinataire.

Castiel s'avança vers le corps suspendu, sans s'intéresser au Dean qui observait la scène. Il retira les lames qui s'enfonçaient dans la chaire à vif du prisonnier. La tête du jeune Dean tomba mollement en avant, blessé et épuisé.

Cas agrippa son épaule gauche.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans sa peau nu. Le regard de l'ange se troubla, visiblement surpris par se phénomène. Un faisceau de lumière traversa le corps de l'homme blessé et s'insinua dans sa poitrine. L'ange eu un mouvement de recul. Il observa l'intérieur de ses paumes et toucha son torse où la rayon venait de disparaître. La tête incliné sur le côtés, le regard perplexe, il semblait attendre quelque chose. Des battements de cœur pulsèrent dans ses veines pour la première fois. Dean les entendit raisonner autour de lui. Les yeux de Castiel fixèrent à nouveau le corps suspendu du l'autre Dean. Il le souleva par les hanches et s'envola vers la sortie.

Quand le couple disparut dans la faille, Dean toucha sa propre cicatrice. C'était tellement étrange d'assister à son sauvetage d'un oeil extérieur. Ce Cas là ne ressemblait en rien au sien. Il était plus méthodique, plus impitoyable. Mais quelque chose s'était passée entre eux. Quelque chose de vraiment puissant.

Le décor se brouilla et il se sentit à nouveau happé dans une tornade. Il atterrit dans une pelouse taillée au ras de ses semelles. Un immense jardin ensoleillé s'étendait autour de lui. Dean plissa les yeux, il avait déjà vu cet endroit. Pas tout à fait identique, mais il y régnait la même atmosphère. Le Paradis.

Il emprunta le seul chemin bordé de haies et d'arbres qui se présentait à lui. Des lampadaire étaient fixés au tronc des hêtres, les mêmes luminaires en moulure dorée qui éclairaient la base des hommes de lettres. Dean remarqua qu'au milieu de l'herbe poussaient d'étranges plaques de carrelage écru. Des murs de briques, recouverts de tomette, s'élevaient derrière les haies de buis. On aurait dit que l'architecte du lieu avait hésité entre plusieurs décors et avait choisi d'assembler les deux au lieu de prendre une meilleur décision.

Dean se retrouva dans un endroit qui ressemblait vaguement à leur cuisine, ouverte sur le ciel. Un gros chênes perdait ses feuilles au-dessus du réfrigérateur. Dean haussa les épaules. Il écarta une branche et se prit une bière dans le bac à légume. Sa bague servit de décapsuleur et il porta la boisson à ses lèvres. Il approuva d'un hochement tête en retrouvant le goût habituel.

Quand il se retourna. Cas était là.

Penché sur la table de la cuisine, il était très occupé à régler l'antenne d'un vieux poste de télévision. L'image grésilla pendant un instant, puis ses efforts furent récompensés par la présentatrice d'une émission culinaire qui lui adressa un grand sourire en désignant l'étalage d'un poissonnier. L'ange s'installa sur une chaise, les doigts croisés sous son menton. Le visage perplexe, et les sourcils froncés, il semblait captivé par la préparation d'une limande aux petits oignons.

Dean prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière et s'approcha de lui.

\- Je suis pas vraiment un exemple, mon vieux, mais faut que tu arrêtes de regarder n'importe quoi.

Cas ne répondit pas.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en train de regarder la téloche dans ta propre tête. Tu arrives à capter Netflix ?

Dean passa la main devant son visage pour attirer son attention.

\- Cas... Cas regarde moi... Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici. Tu ne peux pas rester là pour l'éternité.

Comme l'ange n'eut aucune réaction, Dean s'empara de la télécommande et zappa les chaînes. Le programme était identique à celui des motels miteux où ils passaient le plus clair que leur temps. Dean martela les touches pour tomber sur une chaîne qui pouvait peut être attirer son attention. Une paire de seins bien trop grosse pour être décentes apparut brusquement à l'écran. Un gémissement caricaturale retentit dans la cuisine quand des mains d'homme plongèrent sur sa peau huilée.

\- J'ignorais que vous saviez aussi fourrer vos pizzas ! susurra la voix aguicheuse de l'actrice avec une expression pleine de désir.

\- Je les aimes bien fermes et bien chaudes... apprécia le livreur de pizza en écartant ses cuisses sans plus de formalité.

Castiel pencha la tête en adoptant son expression concentrée en pleine analyse. Puis, un éclair de lucidité le traversa et il se retourna.

\- Dean ?

\- Bonjour, Cas, lui répondit-t-il en utilisant sa voix la plus grave pour l'imiter.

L'ange l'observa, visiblement surpris par son apparition.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

Dean l'attrapa par le col pour l'obliger à se relever. Il leva la poing au niveau de son visage, comme pour le frapper.

\- C'est la troisième fois que je te dis d'arrêter de mourir, Cas. Je te jure qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois !

Il relâcha son poing.

\- Je me fous de savoir ce que tu es. Ma seule certitude, c'est que tu fais partie de la famille, ce qui te donne l'interdiction absolue de faire n'importe quoi avec ton âme. Qu'est-ce que je dois dire pour te faire comprendre que je tiens à toi ?

Castiel fit un pas en arrière, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Dean... J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple.

\- Mais c'est simple !

Castiel soupira avec lassitude.

\- Ma place est ici.

Dean contracta la mâchoire. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur le décors de la cuisine envahi par la végétation.

\- Cette endroit ressemble à la base des hommes de Lettres. Tu l'as forcément remarqué. toutes ses briques, tous ses meubles... tu ne peux pas me mentir dans ta propre tête... rentrons ensemble, Cas, s'il te plait.

Quoi qu'il dise, Castiel semblait avoir abandonné.

\- Je ne peux rester avec vous, pas après tout ce que j'ai fais.

\- Arrêtes de dire des conneries ! Bien sûr que tu peux rester avec nous. Tu crois que j'ai l'intention de te laisser ici ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Tu devrais partir. Quitter la Louisiane avec Sam.

Dean fit volte face en passant la main sur son visage. Il fallait qu'il soit convainquant. Il fallait qu'il arrive à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Cas, c'était un frère, un ami, quelqu'un dont il ne pouvait pas se passer si facilement... Son nom venait naturellement au bout de sa langue quand il se sentait désespéré ou en colère, quand il se sentait seul ou épuisé, perdu ou déconcerté... Et puis, il y avait les moment où il avait juste envie de toucher son épaule, de renouer sa cravate, de décoiffer ses cheveux.

 _« Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas »_

Sa bouche ne se lassait jamais de répéter son nom en boucle. il fallait qu'il lui dise...

\- Je t'aime.

Dean fut surpris d'entendre le son de sa propre voix prononcer une phrase qu'il n'avait pas encore formulé dans sa tête. Son estomac se contracta.

\- Je t'aime, Cas, répéta-t-il avec plus de certitude.

Il se retourna pour tomber sur un visage perplexe. Castiel le fixait, les yeux ronds, les joues rouges et la bouche entre-ouverte. Dean venait visiblement de faire planter son cerveau ! _message d'erreur, message d'erreur, échec du programme. Avez vous essayer d'éteindre et redémarrer Castiel ?_

 _-_ Cas ? tout va bien ? murmura Dean en posant ses mains autour du visage de son ami.

Castiel avala sa salive avec difficulté.

\- tu veux dire...Au sens... Biblique du terme ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant.

Dean lui adressa un sourire en coin.

\- Putain... ouais ! Tu veux que je te montre ce que les humains appellent « le sens biblique » ?

Castiel fronça d'avantage les sourcils.

\- Si on se fit à ce que Metatron et les prophètes en disent, je dirais que c'est un concept pré-énochien qui fait référence à l'attachement non platonique de l'âme. Il est clair qu'on peut comparer ça à...

\- Tu sais quoi ? Juste ferme-là... Et laisse-moi faire.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche puis la referma à nouveau. Les battements rapides de son cœur raisonnèrent autour d'eux. Pour une fois, il avait visiblement compris où Dean voulais en venir.

Quand Dean posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche, ils furent immédiatement soulever par un tornade. Dean essaye de saisir son bras ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour éviter qu'ils soient à nouveau séparer, mais il ne sentit que du vide autour de lui.

La sensation s'arrêta brusquement. Castiel et Dean ouvrirent brusquement les yeux dans le sous sol de l'église. L'ange prit une inspiration et absorba l'oxygène qui lui avait cruellement manqué pendant sa phase de mort cérébrale. Le sang de la plaie se rétracta dans un flash de lumière bleu et les veines noires disparurent de la surface de sa peau.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Sam en s'agenouillant à leurs côtés.

Mais il parla aux murs. Cas venait de fuir en zappant Dean avec lui, ne laissant qu'une bourrasque de vent qui souleva ses cheveux. Sam se retourna vers Gabriel en quête de réponse. L'archange haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ça.

\- Ils ont disparu.

Castiel et Dean atterrirent sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala. Il était de retour en Californie. La vieille voiture des Winchester était garée à la lisière d'une forêt à quelques kilomètres de l'aéroport. Dean ne prit pas le temps de se demander comment ils allaient sortir de la voiture, parce qu'il avait laissé les clefs en Louisiane. Il ne prit pas non plus le temps de se demander comment il avait pu s'échapper du subconscient, ni la manière de résoudre cette affaire de meurtre. En fait, il était plutôt en train de se battre avec le Trench Coat de l'ange qui le chevauchait. Le manteau glissa entre le siège et la banquette et Dean s'attaqua à sa cravate en tirant dessus d'une mouvement sec. Castiel, les yeux d'un bleu incandescent, l'aida à se débarrasser du reste en arrachant sa chemise et les vêtements de Dean. Les coutures cédèrent comme un vulgaire morceau de papier.

Dean l'embrassa avec tellement de fougue que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, il inspirait fortement par le nez en poussant des gémissement étouffés contre la bouche de son partenaire. ça lui fit l'effet d'une dose d'héroïne injectée directement dans ses veines. Il se sentait tellement vivant, et c'était tellement bon.

Putain, Cas était là, avec lui. _Il était là._ Et ils étaient bien parti pour faire l'amour.L'Apocalypse pouvait s'abattre sur le toit de la voiture, qu'ils ne s'en rendraient même pas compte. Et d'ailleurs personne n'avait intérêt à venir les déranger maintenant, sous peine d'une balle de 20 millimètre carré dans le cul !

Après trois heures de roulades, de traces d'ongles sur le cuir de la banquette arrière et d'empreintes dans la vitre embuée, les yeux de Cas reprirent une teinte normale. Il se redressa, les cheveux tellement décoiffé qu'ils auraient pu constituer un habitat correct pour une famille d'écureuil.

\- À ma connaissance, tout ça n'a rien de biblique ! déclara-t-il

Dean tendit la main pour aplatir les mèches de son amant avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- C'est nul la bible. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu restes sur Terre.

Cas allait répliquer, mais il se ravisa et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux que la bible, mais si tu utilises ce genre d'arguments, je ne peux pas vraiment refuser...

* * *

 **La suite au prochaine épisode :)**

 **j'espère que ça vous a plus... àlalalaaaa c'est niais... je ne suis pas habitué a partir dans le mélodrame xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 : Nouvelle direction**

Dean souleva paresseusement les paupières. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le cadran du réveil qui indiquait 10h37. Il essaya de se remémorer les évènements de la veille, la bouche pâteuse. Son bras et sa jambe pendaient sur le bord du lit, ce qui était inhabituel puisque il avait plutôt tendance à occuper toute la largeur du matelas en écartant les bras et les jambes comme une étoile de mer. Ah oui...

Cas.

Dean se redressa légèrement et lança son bras à la conquête de l'espace vide sur sa droite en espérant toucher une épaule. Il ne rencontra que le drap et un certain nombre d'objets hérissés et piquants. Des plumes. Dean était toujours surpris de pouvoir les ramasser alors que ses yeux humains n'arrivaient à percevoir que le contour de ses ailes, que la lumière projetait aux murs comme deux grandes ombres menaçantes. Il en fit rouler une entre ses doigts. Elle était sombre et fine, comme celle d'un rapace. Ça lui rappelait à quel point leurs nuits avaient été agitées.

Et pour une fois, aucun spectre, aucun démon n'était responsable du carnage de la chambre. Un petit sourire fendit le coin de ses lèvres alors que des images plus nettes de la veille lui revenaient en tête. Le second motel qu'ils avaient choisi d'occuper en retournant en Louisiane se trouvait de l'autre côté de la petite ville où ils séjournaient. Dean savait qu'il s'exposait aux vives remontrances de son frère s'ils abimaient une autre chambre sous caution, pourtant ça ne les avaient pas vraiment empêché de faire des dégâts. Castiel avait cette manie de faire exploser les vitres, les glaces et les ampoules à chaque fois qu'il laissait déborder sa grâce en projetant une lumière bleue dans tout le voisinage. Et sa grâce avait tendance à beaucoup déborder quand ils couchaient ensemble... Pourtant, ils avaient essayé d'être sage. Juré ! Ils s'étaient simplement allongés côte à côte, sous le regard suspicieux de Sam qui occupait le lit adjacent.

C'était tellement insolite de voir Cas enfiler un pyjama vaguement trop grand pour lui, et essayer d'entretenir sa dentition angélique avec le dos de la brosse à dents. Ses cheveux en bataille collaient un peu trop bien avec le t-shirt AC/DC de Dean, usé par la chasse, qui lui donnait presque l'allure d'un adolescent en milieu de trentaine.

Castiel s'efforçait de se comporter à la manière d'un homme normal, comme pour conforter sa décision de rester avec eux. Bien que ses efforts se soldaient la plupart du temps par des situations cocasses de par son manque de connaissances du monde terrestre, Dean lui en était reconnaissant. Les récents évènements avaient creusé un trou béant dans sa poitrine, et il n'était pas contre quelques preuves de bonne volonté rassurantes de la part de son partenaire.

Dean avait ce genre de sourire qui ne voulait pas se décoller de la commissure de ses lèvres, celui qui lui donnait cet air un peu idiot. Il avait regardé Cas enfiler son T-shirt préféré avec satisfaction. C'était comme ajouter une tranche de bacon supplémentaire sur un énorme Burger déjà délicieux.

Et quand un ronflement discret s'était échapper du tas de couverture qui recouvrait Sam, Dean en avait juste profiter pour l'embrasser avec fougue, les doigts glissés dans ses mèches folles. Et puis une chose en amenant une autre... Ils avaient fini par céder à leur désir.

Dean lâcha la plume et se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Cas s'était visiblement envolé pendant son sommeil. Il fallait qu'ils mettent au point certaines choses maintenant qu'ils avaient redéfini leur relation, comme par exemple donner quelques indications avant de se barrer sans motifs valables au milieu de la nuit. Dean s'attendait presque à retrouver un billet de 20 dollars roulé sur la table de chevet en guise de payement, comme pour récompenser le labeur d'une fille avec laquelle on ne passait jamais la nuit.

Il se redressa difficilement et tituba jusqu'à la minuscule salle de bain. Il s'appuya sur la plainte de la porte avec une grimace. Coucher avec un ange, c'était probablement aussi dangereux que d'affronter un démon à mains nues. Castiel devait sans cesse se contrôler pour ne pas lui broyer les côtes, réduire sa peau en cendre ou faire fondre ses yeux dans leurs orbites. Et même si son corps avait vibré de plaisir au contact de ses doigts, le chasseur pouvait sans peine affirmer qu'il connaissait maintenant la sensation de se faire rouler dessus par un semi-remorque ! Peut-être qu'il avait atteint sa limite physique en enchainant trois round intenses et bien trop spectaculaires pour s'en sortir indemne.

Son petit rire fut rapidement remplacé par des courbatures abdominales. C'était tellement déraisonnable, comme s'ils s'efforçaient de rattraper les années perdues. Dean ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà expérimenté ce genre de sensations, ni ce stupide attachement puéril et débordant d'impatience. C'était comme vivre ses années étudiantes avec beaucoup de retard. Sans (jamais l'avoir) avouer à son frère, il avait toujours fantasmé sur cette période remplie de liberté et d'insouciance, où il aurait pu rencontrer une fille avec qui faire le mur en piquant la voiture de son père. Castiel avait un peu de tout ça, dans sa manière tellement spontanée de le zapper sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala, de voler son t-shirt et de plonger sur lui au point de briser les lattes du lit. Derrière ses traits d'adulte, il y avait cette lueur d'honnêteté enfantine et toutes ces expressions adorablement sincères des premières découvertes amoureuses.

Dean plaqua son front contre le carrelage du mur et laissa l'eau brulante dévaler sa nuque et son dos. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. De faire le point. Il se sentait happé par des sentiments qu'il refoulait la plupart du temps. C'était comme découvrir une facette de lui-même qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier. Il devait se concentrer sur l'enquête. Même si Cas n'était plus en danger immédiat, la situation était toujours aussi critique, ils n'avaient pas encore tranché la tête du serpent en se débarrassant d'un vulgaire pantin. Les vraies forces surnaturelles sévissaient toujours dans les parages et ils ne pouvaient pas fuir indéfiniment. Mais comment résoudre l'enquête tout en protégeant un Sammy qui plongeait à l'avant du danger et un Cas qui disparaissait dans un claquement de doigts ? Est-ce que n'importe qui d'autre méritait que Dean mette leurs vies en jeu ? Le chasseur secoua la tête, repris par les impératives du métier. Il enfila un t-shirt propre, un jeans délavé, glissa la bague à son index et sortit de la chambre en quête d'un petit déjeuner.

Il récolta un regard inquisiteur de la part de son petit frère, installé à une table. Dean tira une chaise en faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

\- Du nouveau ?

Sam le fixa avec colère, les yeux encadrés par de magnifiques cernes violées.

\- Je ne sais pas, Dean, peut-être que si j'avais pu dormir, j'aurais pu être plus efficace !

Dean allait dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa et finit par hocher la tête d'un air peu concerné.

\- Je vois que c'est pas la culpabilité qui t'accable ! Relança son cadet avec amertume.

\- Tu as vu Cas, ce matin ? demanda l'aîné avec légèreté.

\- Tu remuais tes hanches à cheval au dessus de lui, Dean... Tu es le plus qualifié pour répondre à cette question !

Un sourire insolent apparut sur son visage.

\- On a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter !

\- Et ça te fait rire ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Les voix du Seigneur sont impénétrables ! répondit Dean avec un air malicieux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre ! rétorqua sèchement Sam en buvant une gorgée de café.

Dean fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Oh, si tu parle de Cas, lui ça va...

\- Stop ! Je t'arrêtes tout de suite. Je ne veux rien savoir sur votre vie sexuelle, Oh combien riche et diversifiée. Les échantillons que j'ai entrevu au milieu du cauchemar de cette nuit imprègnent suffisamment l'avant de ma rétine !

La serveuse s'approcha en sortant un calepin de sa poche avant que Dean n'ait pu envoyer une nouvelle pique à son frère.

\- Je vous sert quelque chose ?

Sam répondit à sa place.

\- Ce que vous avez de plus gras et de plus indigeste ! Et pour moi ça sera des croissants au beurre et un café. C'est lui qui paye, ajouta-t-il en désignant son frère.

La serveuse gloussa.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui a passé une mauvaise nuit !

\- C'est pas faute d'avoir essayer, répondit-il avec aigreur.

\- Votre ami est plus matinal, commenta-t-elle sur le ton de la discussion.

\- Dean lui lança un regard attentif.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il m'a laissé un gros pourboire et il est parti. Il était à peine 7H.

Soudain, un hurlement stridenr retentit à l'extérieur. Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard entendu et se précipitèrent vers la source de l'agitation, la main sur la sécurité de leur arme.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin au milieu du petit groupe agglutiné devant la brasserie. Un corps était étendu au sol, la nuque reposant dans une marre de sang. Ils reconnurent Clémence, la jolie serveuse de l'ancien motel. Dean se pencha au-dessus d'elle et découvrit son torse en soulevant un pan de sa chemise délicatement. Sa peau tuméfiée était ciselée d'entailles nettes et propres, effectuées probablement après la mort. Les griffures formaient des lettres en scarification « WINCHESTER ».

Sam contracta la mâchoire. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose venait apparemment de la lâcher sur le bitume, l'angle de ses genoux et de ses coudes suggérait une chute fracassante depuis un point très élevé. Autour d'eux, les baraquements espacés du motel ne dépassaient jamais d'un étage, rien qui ne puisse justifier un corps aussi disloqué. La créature responsable de cette boucherie avait apparemment utilisé la voie des airs.

\- Il faut croire que la chasse n'est pas terminée.

\- Elle ne fait que commencer, grogna Dean d'une voix sombre.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Cas. Il n'est toujours pas revenu.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul. J'ose espérer que cet idiot ne s'est pas encore fourré dans une sale galère dont il a le secret.

Comme la police locale commençait à envahir les lieux, les deux frères retournèrent à l'intérieur du bar et posèrent une poignée de billets sur le comptoir. Sam sortit sa carte falsifiée du FBI et la planta devant le visage de la serveuse intimidée.

\- Si vous entendez quoi que ce soit, faites le nous savoir.

De retour dans la chambre, Dean réunit les quelques affaires qui trainaient autour de lui. Il mit la main sur son t-shirt AC/DC abandonné au sol, encore couvert de la sueur de la veille.

\- Merde, Cas, où es-tu encore passé ? J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de conneries, murmura Dean pour lui-même.

Sam lui lança un regard compatissant, l'ayant apparemment entendu.

\- On va le retrouver, je suis sûr qu'il nous entend.

\- S'il nous entend, cet enfoiré a visiblement choisi de nous ignorer.

Ne sachant pas vraiment où commencer leurs recherches, les frères Winchester firent un tour de la ville en voiture et s'arrêtèrent dans des petits commerces de proximité pour grappiller quelques informations. Le soleil brillait ardemment au milieu d'un ciel aux reflets d'opale et baignait les rues silencieuses dans une lumière vive et brulante. Pas un chat à l'extérieur. Sam et Dean durent pénétrer dans plusieurs boutiques pour avoir une chance de rencontrer quelqu'un à qui parler. Le meurtre de la jeune serveuse avait eu le temps de faire trois fois le tour de la ville mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus personne pour affirmer que c'était un coup des alligators. Les lettres gravées sur la poitrine de la victime prouvaient l'implication d'un homme et une inquiétude nouvelle montait auprès de la population locale. Une cliente de la supérette leur avait même avoué entre deux sanglots qu'elle n'était même pas sûre d'être plus en sécurité enfermée chez elle. Sam lui avait tapoté l'épaule alors qu'elle tachait sa chemise de larmes.

Personne ne semblait avoir rien vu, ni rien entendu. On constatait le nombre alarmant de décès au levé du petit jour comme un apparition soudaine et mystérieuse, les bouts de cadavres étaient récoltés à laurés du jour, comme un matin de Pâques. Pourtant, Sam et Dean n'avaient que rarement vu autant d'agitation surnaturelle condensée dans une si petite ville. Cas s'était débarrassé de plusieurs anges et démons, sans parler de Crowley, Gabriel, la guérisseuse. C'était toujours surprenant de voir à quel point Monsieur et Madame tout le monde étaient enclins à fermer les yeux sur des phénomènes inexplicables pour se conforter dans leur vision binaire et biaisée du monde réel. Comme si l'Apocalypse résultait d'un simple dérèglement météorologique !

Pourtant, ici, en Louisiane, l'atmosphère était chargée d'une forme d'énergie surnaturelle qui rendait l'air suffoquant. Les deux frères tendirent l'oreille aux superstitions locales, en espérant obtenir des informations sur l'identité de la créature qui sévissait aux alentours. Par expérience, ils savaient qu'il ne fallait jamais prendre à la légère les croyances ésotériques, parce qu'elles s'avéraient la plupart de temps fondées sur des bases bien réelles. Le mauvais oeil, la déesse, revenait en tête de liste. Sam en prit bonne note et feuilleta le journal de leur père à la recherche d'une créature qui correspondrait.

Dean semblait s'être découragé, la nuque posée contre l'appuis tête du siège conducteur. Les yeux fermés, il tachait de garder son calme et de se remémorer les évènements à la rechercher d'un élément qui aurait pu leur échapper. Si seulement la guérisseuse était toujours là pour les éclairer. Au lieu de quoi, son cadavre gisait dans une marre de sang. Pourtant, elle dégageait tellement de force et de puissance... Si une femme aussi avisée s'était faite avoir avec tellement de facilité, qu'est-ce qu'ils espéraient obtenir alors qu'ils nageaient au beau milieu d'une intrigue aux contours flous et incertains ?

Et puis quelque chose le frappa.

\- Sammy, la maison était vide.

Sam interrompit sa lecture et leva la tête en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- La maison, répéta-t-il en démarrant la voiture, la maison de la guérisseuse.

Comment son personnel, les jeunes filles, la portière, les travailleurs dans le jardin, tout ce petit monde s'était volatilisé ? Le sang était frais, l'attaque s'était produite dans l'heure, et la maison, quant à elle, était vide, silencieuse, comme une ruine abandonnée depuis des années. Comment ce détail avait-il pu leur échapper ? Paniqué à l'idée de ne jamais retrouver Cas, Dean n'avait même pas intégré sa mort dans les éléments de l'enquête. Pourtant, il aurait dû partir de là, quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait presque faillit le détourner de ce qui se tramait vraiment aux alentours, en s'en prenant à Cas, en les provoquant... Quelque chose qui effrayait Crowley, quelque chose qui faisait que Gabriel se sente obligé d'intervenir...

Le pickup noir s'immobilisa au bord de la route, face au chemin de terre sinueux qui les conduisait à la demeure de la guérisseuse. Ils l'empruntèrent, tous les sens aux aguets. La forêt épaisse leur laissait que peu de visibilité. Impossible de prévenir la moindre attaque ou encore moins de trouver une zone pour se placer à couvert avec un angle de tir.

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du portail, ils furent stupéfaits de voir qu'il tombait en ruine. À l'autre bout du jardin, la demeure n'était qu'un tas de planches et de cendres. Il mirent les pieds dans un paysage désolé. Un incendie, probablement criminel, avait rendu la scène de crime inexploitable. Une fumée noire et opaque s'élevait au-dessus des braises à demi-éteintes. L'herbe et les arbres aux alentours étaient recouverts de cendres et de poussières.

\- Merde ! pesta Dean.

\- Trop tard, murmura Sam en secouant la tête.

Dean fit quelques pas de long en large, les mains pliées derrière sa nuque.

\- Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis...

Il se retourna vivement vers son cadet et plaqua ses mains autour de son visage. Sam lui lança un regard interrogateur, les pommettes compressées entre ses paumes.

\- Sammy, j'ai besoin de tes sens de chasseur. Tu n'as fait qu'observer quand tu étais là-dedans, tu es resté assis à nous regarder, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Sam lui lança un regard hésitant.

\- Je ne sais pas Dean, rien de plus que toi.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- J'étais terrifié, j'avais les yeux braqués sur Cas et ce foutu poignard. Je ne peux pas faire confiance à mes intuitions. Mais toi, en revanche, tu étudiais la situation. Fie-toi à ce que tu as pensé. De nous deux, c'est toi qui a l'esprit le plus analytique.

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu sois en train de le reconnaître !

Son frère lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Concentre-toi ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Sam passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieur, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie, amasser des preuves, relever des réactions suspectes... Même sans y être physiquement, Sam était capable de retourner dans cette foutue pièce et de sonder les éléments à sa disposition.

\- Je me suis demandé pourquoi la pièce était aveugle, lui confia-t-il.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Continue.

\- La fenêtre était murée, les plaintes de la porte protégées par du chambre... Au début, je me suis dit que c'était pour éviter les coups d'oeil ou les oreilles indiscrètes, mais en y réfléchissant, c'est de la lumière qu'elle se protégeait.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça nous dit sur elle ?

\- Qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu bien nous faire croire ? Une guérisseuse. C'est plutôt une genre de grand-mère vaudou avec des poupées, non ? Et si on s'était trompé... depuis le début.

Dean plissa les yeux, son cerveau marchait à toute vitesse.

\- Gabriel nous a dit que le poignard n'était pas la raison de la faiblesse de Cas, mais qu'il a simplement accepté de le croire. Pourtant, elle l'a affirmé sans hésitation.

Sam déglutit.

\- Et si... Et si c'était elle qui l'avait placé là ? Dans sa jambe, je veux dire. Je lui ai montré la photo et elle a fait un curieux mouvement de la main. Cas était beaucoup trop désemparé pour s'en rendre compte. Sa réaction physique était trop violente, il a vomi du sang alors que ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est, bon sang ? ragea Dean.

\- On ne sais pas grand chose à part qu'elle se cachait de la lumière.

\- Attends, quand elle a posé sa main sur le visage de Cas, j'ai vu ses ongles. Ils étaient noirs, tuméfiés, et acérés.

Sam fouilla dans sa poche pour en extraire le journal de leur père et tourna frénétiquement les pages.

\- C'est évident Dean... Rappelle toi : le baiser.

\- Duquel tu parles ?

\- Dean, elle savait que pour redonner de la force il suffisait d'embrasser les lèvres de sa victime. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

\- Un vampire ?

\- Mais pas n'importe quel vampire. La Louisiane est le berceau des suceurs de sang. Leur branche est vaste, puissante et très ancienne. Ils ne ressemblent probablement pas à ceux que nous avons croisé en Virginie ou au Texas.

Il lui brandit une gravure sous le nez. Dean examina la représentation, visiblement arrachée d'une page d'un livre. L'apparence était monstrueuse. De grandes griffes, une mâchoire recouverte de dents acérés, des ailes de chauve souris et des yeux rouges.

\- Regarde ce que Papa a ajouté.

On pouvait lire « Trop dangereux. À éviter à tous prix » en petites lettres griffonnées dans la marge.

\- Tu crois qu'il savait pour elle ? demanda lentement Dean.

Sam passa la main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité.

\- Peut-être. Mais il ne l'a pas spécifié dans son journal à côté de son contact. Tu crois qu'il serait du genre à ne pas la contrarier si leur intérêts convergeaient ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit sombrement Dean.

Sam referma le journal.

\- Je dois retourner au motel pour faire des recherches. D'autres chasseurs se sont forcément mis sur leurs traces.

Il firent le trajet du retour dans le silence, plongés dans leurs pensées. Dean était préoccupé par l'implication des anges. Le pauvre type qu'ils avaient rencontré n'avait pas la force de soutirer par lui-même la grâce de créatures, aussi dangereuses et impitoyables que l'armée de Dieu. Même si leurs rangs étaient clairsemés et que les anges déchus avaient de nombreuses failles à exploiter, ces Vampires, ou quoi qu'ils soient, jouaient avec le feu. Et cet imbécile de Cas qui brillait encore par son absence...

Dean déposa son frère à la brasserie et s'éloigna pour garer le pickup dans une ruelle discrète au cas où un autre imbécile aurait la bonne idée de les priver à nouveau de véhicule. Quand il mit un pied dehors, il entendit un bruit d'ailes caractéristique. Dean s'empara du glaive coincé à sa ceinture et se retourna vers le bruit de pas dans son dos.

\- Bonjour, Dean.

Castiel le fixa avec un sourire paisible. Dean fut traversé par une grande vague de soulagement en voyant son partenaire apparaître en bonne santé. Mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par la colère.

\- Bonjour ? Et c'est tout ? Je me suis inquiété... Tu étais parti ! l'accusa-t-il.

Castiel pencha la tête avec un air dubitatif.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Réveille-moi la prochaine fois !

Cas hocha la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu te ferais du souci pour moi.

Dean avança vers lui et plaqua son front contre le sien.

\- Je sais, Cas. Mais il va falloir que tu apprennes, ou tu vas me rendre dingue.

Castiel pencha la tête et l'embrassa. Dean surpris par son initiative écarquilla les yeux, avant de presser les bras autour de sa taille et de lui rendre la pareille avec fougue. Il était peu habitué à se donner en spectacle en pleine rue, surtout accompagné d'un homme. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment résister à Cas, et sa bouche qui remuait avec un peu de maladresse, et son souffle haletant entrecoupé de gémissements...

Dean avait décider de ne pas se soucier des imbéciles indisposés par leurs marques d'affections. Merde à la vieille dame qui leur lançait un regard désapprobateur depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Si Dean pouvait l'embrasser une minute à chaque fois qu'il s'était imaginé en train de le voir mourir, il serait probablement vissé à ses lèvres pour tout le reste de la semaine. Alors, merde.

Quand ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, Dean resta une minute, la joue appuyée contre les tempes de son partenaire.

\- Putain, Cas, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te foutre à poil et de te baiser sauvagement contre le mur.

Castiel lui adressa un sourire.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais recommencer.

Dean ouvrit les yeux d'un air surpris.

\- Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

\- Juste après, Dean.

Dean fit une moue.

\- Tu m'as cassé en deux. J'ai dû m'y prendre à trois fois pour m'assoir sur cette foutue chaise.

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Je te laisserai faire cette fois.

Dean l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Ouais... mais j'en veux encore. C'est moi qui t'ai dit d'être brutal. Et franchement... j'adore ça, murmura-t-il prêt de son oreille

Le corps de Cas se raidit brusquement. Ses yeux crépitèrent, et prirent une lueur bleue scintillante. Dean ricana.

\- Plus tard, chéri !

Les yeux de Cas reprirent une teinte glaciale.

\- Assbutt* ! marmonna-t-il

Dean éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Ça ne veut toujours rien dire...

* * *

 **Assbutt : on pourrait le traduire par cul-fesses, c'est l'insulte super maladroite qu'utilise Castiel quand il veut se la jouer gros dur :D pour faire comme Dean, dans la série**

 **suite et fin au prochain épisode o/**

 **Merci beaucoup à Sama-66 pour sa correction et son aide :3**

 **(PS: j'ai un peu modifier le chapitre 1, en réécrivant le contexte de leur premier baiser, je trouvais ça plus cohérent avec la suite et leur caractère respectif, globalement ça ne change rien alors c'est facultatif ^^)**


End file.
